


Life With a Trickster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every relationship has it’s moments of hilarity, of sadness, happiness and joy.  But when you are dating the Trickster/Archangel Gabriel…those moments are a daily occurrence.





	1. Chapter 1

You know that moment when you walk in and see something and all you can think is…there has to be an interesting story behind this…  Well…that sums up what was before your eyes.  You don’t know how it happened, you don’t know why.  It could have been a witch, a trick from Gabriel, the devil having fun…you didn’t know…all you could think of was…what the hell are these idiots doing?  And why were they singing and dancing to a Disney song?

 

“For a long time we've been marching off to battle.”  Sam and Dean sang together, both facing each other as Castiel, and Crowley stood of to the side, with a strange smile on their face.  All four of the men were kinda swaying to the music. 

 

“In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.” Castiel sang in his low, raspy voice.  His face did a strange twist, like he couldn’t believe he just sang that.

 

“Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.”  Castiel and Crowley sang together, each giving the other a strange look. Your jaw hit the floor as you realized what song they were singing.  It was from ‘Mulan’, it was one of your favorite movies…

 

“Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for.”  Sam added cheerily, his voice doing a little waiver, just like the in the movie, as he wrapped an arm around his brother.

 

“Huh?” Dean asked with a funny look on his face, looking up to his brother with a strange, questioning glance. 

 

“That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for.”  Sam stepped away from his brother, sweeping his arm out as if he were in a musical.  “I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.”

 

Castiel stepped up and pushed him out of the way as he stood tall and sang his own lines.  “My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars.”

 

Dean skipped up to Castiel as he sang his lines, as you tried not to laugh at the hilarity of what was happening before your eyes.  “I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like.”  Oh, man…was he really going to sing this part!?  “It all depends on what she cooks like.  Beef, pork, chicken, mmm.”  He rubbed his stomach as he let his eyes turn to a faraway look.  You slapped your hand over your mouth and put your other out on the door frame, trying so hard not to lose your shit and bust out laughing.  What the hell was going on? 

 

“Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer.” Castiel said as he nudged Dean’s arm, nodding his head in a knowing fashion, as if he were some punk kid that just said ‘you know’. 

 

“And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor.” Sam sang as he leaned against Dean, happily completing the line of men as Crowley stood off in the background.  They were all facing you, but it seemed as if they didn’t see you, or they didn’t care you were there. 

 

“You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war.” All four of them sang together, heads thrown back as they sang out the word ‘war’.  You were dying…you knew it.  You were struggling the breathe, your stomach was cramping as you tried so hard not to bust out laughing, scared it would shake them from the daze of whatever you were doing.  Why the hell weren’t you recording this? 

 

“What do we want?” Crowley shouted out loudly as he stepped up, forming a four person line, as you let yourself feel angry that you left your phone in the car. 

 

“A girl worth fighting for!” The other all four sang as the broke apart from the line and went to their own spots to form a semicircle. 

 

“My girl will think I have no faults.” Castiel sang as he leaned against the kitchen table, a far off look in his eye as he adjusted his tie. 

 

“That I'm a major find.” Dean added quickly, pulling at his button up proudly.  You couldn’t…you just couldn’t…

 

“How 'bout a girl who's got a brain.  Who always speaks her mind?” Crowley sang with uncertainty, shrugging his shoulders in an over exaggerated fashion, making you slap your second hand over your mouth as you leaned on the door, trying so hard not to lose your composure. 

 

“My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her.” Sam looked at you and sent you a really poorly done sexy wink and licked his bottom lip, making your eyes go wide.  So they did know you were here?  Why were they still singing? 

 

“He thinks he's such a lady killer.” Castiel said flatly as he waived his hand, making the table behind Sam move so he fell over.  You went to reach out, but he was already on a pile on the floor.  The music picked up beat and you couldn’t help the soft giggle that was escaping, as you saw Sam jump back up, no worse for the wear. 

 

“I've a girl back home who's unlike any other.” Crowley said as he swirled a glass of scotch that had magically appeared in his hand.  It was as if it were a mumbled off-hand comment instead of the melodic words that just came from his mouth.  Oh, wait…you knew this part of the song…no, they wouldn’t….

 

“Yet the only girl who'd love him is his mother.” Castiel deadpanned.  And you lost it.  You fell to your knees in a fit of laughter as the boys continued their song. 

 

“But when we come home, in victory they'll line up at the door.” Sam and Dean sang together, arm in arm as they walked up into a line in front of you again.  You had tears coming down your face as you clutched your stomach, it hurt from laughing so hard. 

 

“What do we want?” Sam called out as Castiel and Crowley stepped up beside Sam and Dean, forming the original stance they had when you first walked in. 

 

“A girl worth fighting for.” Crowley, Cas and Dean sang together, all of them linked at the arm as they took a couple proud steps forward. 

 

“Wish that I had.” Sam sang sweetly. 

 

“A girl worth fighting for” They even did the fucking whistles.  The WHISTLES!  You were in a ball on the floor, slapping your hand against the floor as you let yourself go, laughing loudly with tears, and hiccups from lack of air.  _Oh god, thank you for this_ … you thought to yourself.   “A girl worth fighting-.” All of them suddenly stopped as a snap echoed around the room.

 

“Wasn’t daddy who sent you this little present.”  You heard the lighthearted voice of your boyfriend as you leaned back on your knees, resting your butt against your heels as you looked up to him. 

 

“Oh, Gabriel…I love you, so much!”  He helped you off the floor, both of you laughing as he did, as you saw all four of them shiver and then look around confused.  “Encore!”  You screamed at the guys.  Castiel looked at you confused, Crowley’s glass broke in his hands, and Sam and Dean just glared at your boyfriend/archangel/trickster.  “Uh…you might want to run…”  You chuckled as the Winchesters began to run towards him.

 

Gabriel was quick to turn tail and run through the bunker, sending you into another fit of laughter.  Sure, he could have just flew away, but you knew he was doing this for you, to make you laugh. 

 

“I don’t understand.  What just happened?”  Castiel asked you as you plopped down in the chair.

 

“We just got violated…by Disney, no less!”  Crowley screamed out, making you bite your lip to keep from laughing. 

 

“I don’t understand…is that bad?”  Castiel looked from you to Crowley, still confused about what had happened just a few moments ago. 

 

Crowley’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the angel.  “Remember when I used to use those probes in the angels to get information?”

 

Castiel’s face went serious as he nodded.

 

“This is ten times worse than that.”  Crowley looked to you with anger in his eyes.  “Now if you will excuse me, I need to go torture some souls to rid myself of this…Disney soaked horror filled memory.”  And with that, he was gone.

 

Castiel stood there with a wide-eyed, horrified look on his face.  “Cas, it isn’t really that bad.  Well, maybe to Crowley, but it isn’t that bad to you, I promise.  Do you feel wronged?”  You said as you propped your head in your hands, hearing the shouts of Dean and Sam trying to catch your boyfriend.

 

“No.  I do not.” 

 

“Then don’t fret!”  Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around your waist before giving you a quick kiss on the neck.

 

“I thought you were being chased…”  You said as he sat down in the chair next to you.  You couldn’t help the big grin that was on your face.  Gabriel was always pulling little stunts like this to get you to smile, especially after a hunt.  And although you would never tell the boys, you really did love them. 

 

“Made a stunt double…”  He said as he pulled your chair next to his.  “I wanted to suck face with my girl.”  He wagged his eyebrows, making you giggle as he pulled your face in for a deep kiss. 

 

“That is impossible, to suck one’s face.”  Castiel added, making you shake your head as Gabriel said a few choice words, sending the naïve angel on his way. 

 

“Well…”  You stood up and threw a leg over Gabriel’s lap so you were straddling him.  “Where were we?”  You brought him in for another kiss as his hands ran up your body.

 

“Oh, sweet cheeks.  You are definitely a girl worth fighting for.”  He added before he snapped his fingers, taking you far away from the bunker and the drama of the Winchesters. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, bro!” Gabriel whined.  Now that dad was back, Lucifer was being well behaved, Michael had been taken out of the cage…he really wanted to do the whole normal family dinner thing.  And what’s more, he wanted to bring his girlfriend with him.  You were the world to Gabriel, he loved you so much. 

 

He knew it was difficult for you, being in a relationship with him, an archangel, and hunting, and being friends with the Winchesters and Crowley.  So he wanted to give you something normal.  A normal, get to know my family dinner.  Sure, you had technically met everyone, but you didn’t know them…except maybe Lucifer, but that wasn’t in a good way.  He needed to fix that…

 

“I am tolerating this dinner, because father insisted I attend, but I will not degrade myself to do what you ask, brother.”  Raphael stuck his nose up in the air, but then had it knocked forward as Lucifer slapped him in the back of the head. 

 

“I will make sure everything is ready, Gabriel.  Go to your hunter.”  Michael spoke quickly as he stepped in between his two brothers, trying to keep a fight between Lucifer and Raphael starting. 

 

“Thanks.  We will see you tomorrow!”  He gave his father a quick slap on the back and then flew to your side.

 

000

 

“You look beautiful, you are smart, badass, sweet as pie…they are going to love you.”  Gabriel said as he wrapped an arm around your waist.  You had spent the last six hours fussing over every little detail.

 

“It’s not just a dinner, Gabe.  I am having dinner with God and four archangels.  So sue me if I’m nervous.”  You said as you rested your head against his shoulder.

 

“Well, don’t be.  Besides, I set up a little surprise to take your mind off your nerves.” 

 

Your eyes shot to Gabriel’s, but before you could ask, he flew you off to the dinner. 

 

You were always a little off balance after flying, having to take a moment to let yourself sit still before moving.  But unfortunately, you didn’t get the chance this time.  For the moment that the world slowed and you landed, music began to play.

 

You quickly looked around and found yourself standing next to a chair and the dining room table as the angels and Chuck stood off to the side.  Each angel was well dress, a nice pressed dress shirt, slacks.  Michael was wearing a tie.  Chuck smiled at you and gave you a little wave as he stepped up next to you.

 

“Uh…hi…Chuck.  Do I call you Chuck?”

 

He nodded as he lifted a finger over his lips and nodded over to the other angels.  Gabriel had joined the others as the all turned to you.  Gabriel and Lucifer had big smiles on their faces, Michael seemed mildly amused, but Raphael…if looks could kill, Gabriel would have to go fish your soul out of hell…

 

Lucifer stepped up and held out his hands in a welcoming motion as he began to sing…oh, no.  “Ma cherie Mademoiselle.  It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair…”  You felt Chuck tap your shoulder as he held out the chair for you, letting you sit down.  You bit your lip as you turned back to Lucifer as he continued.  “As the dining room proudly presents, your dinner!”

 

He snapped his fingers as the lights went out a couple spotlights came on, accenting each angel, who was now wearing fancy tailed tuxes.  You slapped you hand over your mouth as your eyes went wide with shock.  You recalled the incident in the bunker where Gabriel made the guys dance and sing to a Disney song.  Sure, it was funny, but that was the Winchesters…this was four angels…and God…

 

Raphael took a deep breath, sighing as he monotony sang a couple lines.  “Be our guest. Be our guest.” Gabriel shot his brother a nasty look but then turned back to you and winked.

But you didn’t have a lot of time to respond, as Lucifer began enthusiastically singing again.  He actually seemed a little too happy to be singing…

 

“Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we'll provide the rest.”  Chuck gave a little bow and you noticed he was also in the fancy get up, as he held out a silk white napkin.  You chuckled nervously as you took it from him.

 

You heard a new voice sing, turning around quickly, and saw Michael step up to the table.  With each entre he named, it popped up on the table.  He had a soft smile as he sang, “Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve.”

 

“Try the grey stuff.  It's delicious!”  Chuck said quickly.  He didn’t really sing it…but he did quickly dip his finger into what looked like a grey pudding and stuck it in his mouth.  You let out a quick laugh as Michael reached over and slapped his father’s hand away, like you would do for a child trying to steal a cookie.

 

Lucifer stalked up to you and sat down on the arm of your chair as he began to sing again. “Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!” You heard a snap as the plates and silverware suddenly began to shift and move in patterns across the table, making you gasp.  “They can sing, they can dance, after all, Miss, this is France. And the dinner here is never second best.”  There was a look of pride on Lucifer’s face as he sang, perfectly on key, to the Disney song, making you beam up at him. 

 

“Go on, unfold your menu...”  Chuck handed you over a little paper menu, but there was nothing on it.  You couldn’t help but giggle at this hilarity.  Part of your mind began to wonder…was Gabriel making them do this, or were they doing this on their own?  “Take a glance and then you'll…” 

 

Chuck pointed over to Raphael as he flatly said, “Be our guest.”

 

Lucifer gave you a pat on your arm as he stood back up, singing a quick line and then pointing to Raphael. “Oui, our guest.”

 

Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes as he said his line again. “Be our guest.”  Part of you felt a little guilty.  Raphael looked absolutely miserable…

 

Michael began singing again as more dishes appeared on the dining room table. “Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambe.”  When he said flambe, he snapped his fingers and a spark ignited over one of the dishes, making you start to laugh out loud.  He sent you a quick smile as he looked to Lucifer as his brother began to sing again.

 

 “We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret.”

 

Chuck came up to your side and set a hand on your shoulder as you continued you laugh and smile at the performance that was going on around you.  “You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining…”  With those words, he shot a quick look over to Raphael but then turned back to you.  “While the flatware's entertaining.”

 

Gabriel came bouncing over to you as he sang his own lines, “We tell jokes!  I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks.”  When he sang about tricks, he picked up three glasses and began juggling them, sending you into a large fit of laughter.  You even gave him a couple claps of applause at his talent. 

 

“And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet.”  Michael sang as he grabbed the glasses out of the air, shooting his brother a look.  Apparently Michael’s idea of a trick of perfect taste wasn’t juggling. 

 

Lucifer snatched one of the glasses from Michael’s hand and held it out to you.  “Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass…”

 

The music paused for a moment as Raphael huffed out his line, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so, “To be our guest.”

 

“If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!”  Lucifer sang over his shoulder at his brother, making you giggle as you rolled your eyes.  Lucifer was getting more into this than Gabriel, who had been dancing in the background the whole time.  Oh, you would have never imagined that a family dinner with angels and God would result in this…

 

 “Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest.”  Raphael spoke the words quickly as he settled himself against the wall. 

 

You couldn’t help but notice the daggers Gabriel was throwing from his eyes to Raphael, but he still turned and walked over to Michael and Lucifer as he sang.  “Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.”  He quickly wraps his arms around Michael and Lucifer as he gave a far off look. “Ah, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are gone.” 

 

Gabriel walked over to Raphael, moving him like Lumiere moved Cogsworth in the Disney movie. “Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting.  Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!”  Gabriel gave Raphael a hard shove, sending him stumbling into the other two brothers, forcing him into the dance ring that they had formed.  Lucifer quickly locked his elbow with Raphael’s as Michael held his arm out for Gabriel.  Your boyfriend sang as he skipped over and linked arms with his brother. “Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!”

 

The angels began to swing around each other as Chuck stood up and began to sway as he sang cheerily “It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the..me I've had the napkins freshly pressed.”  You barked out a laugh as he changed ‘lord’ to ‘me’ in the song.  Chuck waved his hands as a tea cup appears in front of you. “With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me.”  He quickly moved around the table and stood next to his sons, signaling to them as they danced.  “While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing.”

 

The music came to a hault and all eyes turned to Raphael, but all he did was cross his arms, shaking his head no.  Chuck elbowed him and whispered something under his breath but Raphael just turned his head away in a pout.  “Raphael…”  Lucifer growled out as Michael nudged his pouting brother, trying to get him to do something.  You watched with wide eyes as you saw the drama build.  But then you heard Gabriel chuckle as he spoke.  “Fine, you asked for it.”  Gabriel snapped and Raphael seemed to transform before your eyes.  The angry angel was gone and replaced with an over eager angel now singing lines to the song as the music started back up. “I'll get warm, piping hot.  Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed.”  Raphael gave a little butt wiggle and you couldn’t hold back your laughter. 

 

All the angels linked arms as they shouted out. “We've got a lot to do!”

 

“Is it one lump or two?” Chuck asked innocently with a shrug, sending you into another fit of giggles. 

 

They all sang together as they took a step backwards.  “For you, our guest! She’s our guest!  Be our guest.”  The music did a bit of a stutter as the angels and Chuck stood together and began to do a kick line as they walked forward, singing the last three words, dragging them all out to produce a big finish.  “Be. Our. Guest.” 

 

The music stopped and the lights came up as you began to clap and laugh.  “Encore!”  You shouted out, all worries and nerves over the dinner was gone.  You stood up as Gabriel stepped up to you, wrapping your arms around him as you gave him a quick kiss.  “You are such a dork.”  You giggled at him.

 

“Yea, but I’m your dork.”

 

You looked over his shoulder and saw Raphael glaring at him.  “You are about to be a dead dork…”  You joked as you signaled to Raphael. 

 

000

 

Dinner went on for a while, after about a ten minute verbal wrestling match between Gabriel and Raphael, easy chatter and conversation, and you were actually having a great time.  Some of the stories of before humans were created, or pranks that happened in heaven, they were amazing.  But there was one question still bubbling in the back of your mind.

 

“So…did Gabriel make you do that dance?”  You asked shyly.  Gabriel beamed as he looked to his brothers.

 

“Nope, I volunteered.”  Lucifer said with a proud smirk.  “Sounded like fun.  And to see these two dance, wasn’t going to miss that.”  He pointed to Michael and Raphael as Gabriel chuckled.

 

“I was also under no influence, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”  Michael added, but he was interrupted halfway through by Raphael.

 

“I was forced to do it, it was humiliating.  To do this for a common-.”

 

“Raphael!”  Chuck yelled at his son.  “Perhaps it is time you returned to your duties?” 

 

You watched in silence as Raphael nodded and stood from the table, disappearing quickly. 

 

“I’m sorry about that, sugar.”  Gabriel said as he grabbed your hand from across the table. 

 

“No worries, three out of four ain’t bad.”  You joked and then you turned to look at the others.  “Besides, what’s a family dinner without drama?”  You shot Gabriel a wink as the whole table erupted into laughter.  Gabriel gave your hand a little pull as he leaned over the table and captured your lips.  You never would have guessed you would be at a family dinner with God, archangels, and your trickster boyfriend, but you had to admit…you felt at home with them, being their guest. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t have to go, lollipop.”  Gabriel said as you pulled on your shoes. 

 

“Please!”  You gave him puppy dog eyes as you pouted out your lip.  “How many humans get to visit heaven?”  When Gabriel said he had a meeting with his brothers in heaven, you jumped on the opportunity.  The last time you went was amazing, you couldn’t wait to go again.

 

“But there won’t be much for you to do there…”  Gabriel added as he thought of what you could possibly want to do in heaven.  You couldn’t visit lost loved ones, you couldn’t sit in on the meeting.  “…Guess I could drop you off at the garden…”  He muttered under his breath.

 

“Holy shit! Like the Garden of Eden?!”  You said excitedly as you jumped up to your feet.  You quickly made your way over to Gabriel and wrapped your arms around his neck.  “Please, baby?”  You cooed at him, giving him little kisses on his jaw and neck.  It was his weakness.  He loved to be loved on…you knew he would eventually give in.

 

“Alright, sweet cheeks.  Trip to heaven it is!”  He said with a big smile before giving you a kiss and flying you away.

 

000

 

The garden was absolutely beautiful.  Gabriel said that everyone had a different view of the garden, so yours was what you would imagine the Garden of Eden to be like.  So, as you waited for Gabriel to get out of his meeting, you wandered around the garden, taking in the sights and smells of the flowers and trees.  You did find an apple tree, and the fruit did look delicious…so you steered clear of that one. 

 

You found a little spot off the beaten path, nestled under a weeping willow tree and you sat down underneath it, just enjoying the scenery.  But you didn’t get that long before you had company.

 

“Hey there!”  Chuck said excitedly.

 

He came so suddenly that he spooked you, you let out a yelp and even reached down for the angel blade that was strapped to your leg. 

 

“Woah!  Easy!  Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  He gave you an apologetic smile as you relaxed back against the tree.

 

“No worries, Chuck.”  You smiled at him as you let a strange air of tension fill the space.  “So…what up, Chuck?”  You asked him, trying out small talk.

 

“Oh, I ran into Gabriel and he said you were here, so I figured I would stop by and keep you company.”  He said quickly.  If he had to admit, he was happy Gabriel had you, you made him very happy. 

 

“That’s nice of you.  But…don’t you have like…Godly duties?” 

 

Chuck just shrugged and sighed as he looked out over the garden.  “So…what do you think?”  He nodded to the garden and you smiled.  Were you really about to have small talk with God?

 

“It’s beautiful!”  You said with a big smile.

 

That was what had sparked a classic conversation between girlfriend and boyfriend’s father.

 

“You have got to be kidding me!”  You barked out as you and Chuck walked down the path in the garden.  Your laughter filled the once quiet area as Chuck regaled to you another story of little Gabriel and of him growing up.

 

“No!  When he was little, he hated clothes, so he just ran around naked!  And he didn’t fly well, so he would run into people on accident…naked.”

 

You leaned over as you clutched your side.  Oh man, you couldn’t imagine a little Gabriel, but he sounded adorable.  “Oh man!  I bet he was a handful!”  You said with a big smile. 

 

“Who was a handful?”  You heard Gabriel say as he popped in behind you.  He had a big smile on his face as he said hi to his father and gave you a quick kiss on your head. 

 

“You were.”  Chuck deadpanned as he remembered Gabriel when he was little.  “You used to fly around me when I was making animals, made it impossible to focus.  I eventually had to…”  He mumbled the rest so you couldn’t hear, but you weren’t having that.

 

“You did what?!”  You said excitedly, looking at Gabriel. 

 

“Don’t.”  Gabriel warned. 

 

Chuck looked between you and Gabriel.  He saw the warning glare his son gave him, but then he saw the excitement on your face.  You loved hearing stories about Gabriel…he couldn’t say no to that smile. 

 

“I had to put a little harness on him and tie him to a tree.”  Chuck said softly.

 

There was a moment of silence before you doubled over in laughter.  “Oh my, Chuck!”  You squealed as you bent over and braced yourself on your knees, one arm over your stomach as you laughed your ass off. 

 

“DAD!”  Gabriel yelled at him.  “Not cool, bro!” 

 

Chuck shrugged as you finally began to regain your composure.  “Oh, come on Gabe!  I bet you were a cute kid!”  You smiled up at Gabriel and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Oh, he was.  Especially during his bird phase.”

 

“DAD!”  Gabriel yelled again, glaring at him.

 

“Bird phase?!  Oh, please!  You have to tell me!”  You pleaded with Chuck as the three of you sat down at some benches in the center of the garden. 

 

“No, he doesn’t.  We should be getting home anyways.”  Gabriel said grumpily as he wrapped an arm around you. 

 

You looked up to him with a pleading look.  “Come on, Gabe.  Everyone has embarrassing childhood stories.” 

 

“Nope.  Not happening.” 

 

Chuck watched with a smile on his face as you begged Gabriel to stay so you could hear more.  “Did you ever tell her about your creation?” 

 

That silenced you as you snapped your head to Chuck and back to Gabriel.  “You…made something?  On earth?”

 

“Yep.”  That topic brought a proud grin to Gabriel’s face.  “I made the platypus!” 

 

You froze for a moment before looking to Chuck.  “He made the weird animal no one believe was real?”  You began to giggle as Chuck nodded and you smiled at Gabriel.  “That’s amazing!” 

 

He smiled down at you as he wrapped you up tighter in his arms.  “You think so?” 

 

You hummed a reply as you leaned up and kissed his nose before stepping out of his embrace.  Not that you didn’t want to be there, but PDA…with God…yea…

 

“So…”  You mumbled before looking at Chuck.  “Bird phase?” 

 

“NO!”  Gabriel shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as Chuck led you down the path and regaled his story.  “You guys suck!”  He groaned as he followed behind you. 

 

“So, when I made the birds, Gabriel was fascinated with them.  He figured, he had feathered wings, and the birds did as well…so he must be a bird!”  Chuck smiled and laughed as he remembered his little son running around during that time. 

 

“Awww.”  You cooed over your shoulder at Gabriel, tormenting him a bit. 

 

“Yea, he tried learning the bird language and tweeted at everyone instead of talking.  Drove the others crazy.  He even decided he needed a nest and collected a bunch of materials and built a nest to ‘sleep’ in.” 

 

Your smile formed a big smile as you turned back to Gabriel.  “You were nesting?!” 

 

“Shut up.”  He deadpanned as he pouted and turned his head away. 

 

“I bet you were so cute!”  You said as you wrapped an arm around him.  “I wish I could have seen you like that, it is hard to picture you young.” 

 

Chuck heard your request and then gave a quick snap of his fingers.  Both you and Gabriel’s head swung around.  “What was that for?”  Gabriel asked with a confused look on his face.  He felt the surge of grace from his father, but what did he do.

 

“Oh my!  You are so adorable!”  You squealed as you knelt down to see a little Gabriel.  He stood only a couple feet tall, his blonde looks were curly and his little wings were barely able to do much yet as they stuck out of his back.  “Hi there!”  You said with a big smile on your face. 

 

Gabriel stood there with wide eyes as he saw you interact with the smaller version of him.  “Really?!”  He shouted at his dad with a bitch face.  “Must you?!”  He yelled, making the little one upset.

 

“Oh, it’s okay. He is just being a meany pants.”  You said with a big smile.  You held out your arms as the little boy stumbled over to you, almost tripping over his own feet to wrap his little arms around you in a hug. 

 

You wrapped him up in your arms as you lifted him up.  “You liked hugs, didn’t you?” You said to Gabriel with a big smile on your face.  “That hasn’t changed much.”  You gave him a wink, which made him blush a bit.

 

“Oh yea, he was always wanting attention and affection.  He craved it.”  Chuck stepped up and ruffled the little boy’s hair.  But he just snuggled into you further as you bounced him on your hip. 

 

You spent a little bit more time in heaven with Chuck and Big Gabe and little Gabe, as you came to call them.  The little Gabriel was a handful, just as you imagined, so full of energy, but so damn adorable.  But when it was getting late, Chuck snapped away the apparition.  “Thank you for today, Chuck.  I had a great time.”

 

“At my expense.”  Gabriel grumbled, still angry over all the embarrassing stories, and getting to see his childhood self.  You rolled your eyes playfully as you stepped forward and wrapped Chuck up in a hug.

 

“Thank you so much!”  You whispered into his ear as he eagerly hugged you back.

 

“I would allow it, by the way.  If you two wanted kids.”  He whispered into your ear, making you step back in shock.  Before you could say anything else, he was gone. 

 

“Sugar, you alright?”  Gabriel picked up on your shock and stepped forward, wrapping you up protectively in his arms and wings, even if you couldn’t see them. 

 

“Yea…”  You put on a smile and leaned against Gabriel as he flew you home.

 

000

 

It was a few days later and Chuck’s words were still rattling around in your brain.  You and Gabriel were dating, very serious dating, but you weren’t married.  Did angels even get married?  And then what Chuck said…you never figured you would have kids, you were a hunter…but with Gabriel, you could have that life.  But…

 

“Alright.  I’ll be back.”  That’s all Gabriel said with an angry tone of voice before he flew off the couch. 

 

“Uh…okay…”  Was all you could offer.  What was up with him? 

 

It was a couple hours later that Gabriel made his appearance as you were getting ready for bed.  “Everything okay?”  You shouted out to him as you saw him sit on the bed.  He had this serious look on his face that made you quickly finish brushing your teeth and make your way out to him.  “Gabriel?  You okay?” 

 

He reached out and pulled you forward and nestled you between his legs as he laid his head on your chest.  “Gabe…you’re scaring me…”  You said softly as you ran your fingers through his hair.  “Are you still upset over the stories Chuck told me?”  You asked softly before giving his head a kiss.

 

“Do you want kids?”  Gabriel’s voice was soft and filled with nervousness.  When you didn’t answer, he looked up to you with a worried face.  “Do you?” 

 

You sighed as you looked down to him.  “You went to see what Chuck said to me, didn’t you?”

 

“It was bothering you, so yes, I did…”  Gabriel had this strange look you had never seen on him before.  He looked so scared.

 

“Gabe…I never thought about it before.”  You spoke honestly.  You could never lie to him. 

 

“But.  You like the idea.”  His voice cracked a little, and you weren’t sure if it was because he wanted your answer to be yes or no.  You stared into those whiskey eyes and you smiled, realizing you knew your answer all along.

 

“I do.  Not now, but someday.”  You said softly.  Your heart began to pound as you held your breath, waiting for his response.  Oh…what if this ruined your relationship with him?  Your panic began to build, but then stalled when a big smile filled his face.

 

“Someday.”  He stood up quickly and wrapped you up in his arms as he kissed you passionately.  “Someday, I promise.”  He whispered to you as you wrapped your arms around him, holding him close, a happy smile on your face. 

 

“You could even make me a little nest.” You said jokingly, making him groan in frustration as you chuckled.  “I love you.”  You whispered to him as you pulled him even closer. 


	4. Chapter 4

You and Gabriel were relaxing in your room in the bunker.  The trip to heaven was still on both or your minds, the promise you both made to each other.  You snuggled into Gabriel’s chest and gave a happy sigh as you watched the movie.  Gabriel’s arm pulled you closer as he gave you a kiss on the head.  He hummed in response as you leaned up and began laying soft kisses on his neck.

 

“Oh, sweetpea…  Keep doing that and we may have to lose some clothes.”  He sighed as he leaned his head back and enjoyed the feeling of your lips against his neck.

 

“That’s my plan.”  You mumbled as you shifted, kissing up his jaw, wanting to get to his lips.  But you didn’t get that far.  Because right before you went to kiss him, your door was thrown open and the next thing you knew you were soaked. 

 

You coughed and wiped the water from your face as you slowly looked over and saw Sam, Dean, and Castiel standing in the doorway, each holding a bucket of water.  “What the hell guys?!”  You screamed at them as you felt more droplets of water run down your face from your hair.

 

“I believe the phrase is…April Fools’.”  Castiel said with a big smile on his face.  “Dean explained that pranks on this day was customary between friends.” 

 

You let your jaw drop open, being a little pissed that the boys just ruined the moment between you and Gabriel.  But then you shut your mouth and turned to Gabriel.  “They want to play pranks today, baby.  Did you hear that?”  You gave your boyfriend a little wink as a big smile filled his face.

 

“Oh, they will get pranks.” 

 

000

 

That’s what started this whole mess.  It started with you and Gabriel versus Sam, Dean, and Cas.  Which was a little one sided, considering your side had the trickster.  You got the boys back with classic little pranks, pie to the face, rubber band around the sink hose.  But then things got a bit more…intense.

 

The boys didn’t want admit defeat, so they decided that to best the trickster, they needed more firepower.  After a great debate, they decided to draft Crowley.  Crowley helped their team greatly, offering a spell that would turn Gabriel human for about an hour. 

 

That was a very long hour for you.  The spell hit Gabriel hard, knocking him down…which really wasn’t good since the two of you were sneaking around the bunker and happened to be on the stairs at the time.  Gabriel was miserable the whole time, which put you both on the sidelines.  But Gabriel refused to admit defeat, so he called in the cavalry.  If the boys were going to call a demon, then Gabriel would call the devil. That’s how Lucifer joined in.

 

While you were nursing Gabriel’s wounds…he really did take a hard fall…Lucifer got to work to avenge you and Gabriel’s honor.  His exact words were, “No human or demon will ever best an archangel on my watch.”  The horrified scream that Sam let out when five clowns cornered him in the kitchen was PRICELESS. 

 

When Gabriel rejoined the fight, you were laughing your ass off to see that Lucifer had Crowley in some type of web and latched onto the ceiling.  “You can come down when my brother gets his grace back.”  Lucifer cooed at the demon, who fell with a rather satisfying thump when the net gave out as you and Gabriel entered the library.

 

Now…a normal group of people would have stopped the pranks then, thinking that after almost breaking an archangel, scaring a hunter for life, and turning a demon into a Halloween decoration, that the fun was done, it was getting out of hand.  Then again, you all weren’t normal people.

 

The teams were set.  On Team Winchester, the roster stood at: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and Rowena.  On, what you called Team Angel, the roster stood at: You, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael.  You tried to get Raphael in on it…but that didn’t happen, no matter how much you prayed. 

 

There were screams and laughter and curses shouted throughout the bunker as a bright light went off and a force flew through the bunker.  Papers went flying, a couple pieces of furniture got broken, books were everywhere…and somehow, you were all in the library…in different…positions. 

 

Sam and Dean were fighting with each other as they try to wiggle out of their ‘Get Along Shirt’.  It was bright pink with little flowers…and clowns…all over it.  “Stop moving, I got it!”  Dean screamed as he tried to reach out for a knife to just cut the shirt, but it flew across the room. “Son of a bitch!”

 

Lucifer and Crowley had some type of glue substance on them, so they couldn’t break apart.  One of each of their legs and part of their arm was stuck together.  “Pull on me again and I will smite you.”  Lucifer growled at the demon as he glared down at him.  If looks could kill, Crowley would have been in a puddle on the floor. 

 

Rowena was tied to some type of pole in the center of the room…upside down.  Michael and Cas were walking on the ceiling, literally.  It was as if the gravity had flipped around.  No matter what they tried, they couldn’t fix it. 

 

Gabriel was covered from head to toe in candy bits, stuck to his body.  The only part you could see was his eyes, which blinked in confusion.  And you…you were covered in some type of green disgusting slime. 

 

“GABRIEL!”  Dean screamed at the angel, “Let us out!” 

 

“You are supposed to prank them, not us!”  Lucifer shouted. 

 

Gabriel tried to respond, but he couldn’t get the candy from his mouth.  He frantically tried to mime, but that didn’t work either, only sending bits of chocolate flying everywhere. 

 

“Everyone shut up!”  You screamed after you wiped off your face.  “I don’t think Gabriel did this.”  You said as you looked up to him and glared.  “At least you better not have…” 

 

He quickly shook his head, making you chuckle as a couple lollipops flew from him. 

 

“Then who did?”  Sam asked quickly, looking around to the suspects.  “Everyone got pranked…who-.”

 

“I did!”  A voice came from behind you.  You turned to see Chuck standing their leaning against the door frame, with a big smile on his face.  “April Fools’!”  He said cheerfully.  “Thought I would join in the fun.”  He said as he walked over to Gabriel and pulled a caramel from his outer coating. 

 

You stared at Chuck with an incredible look of awe on your face, as did everyone else.  He looked around and shrugged as he motioned to the angels in the room.  “What?  Where do you think they learned it from?” 


	5. Chapter 5

“So let me get this straight…you two, most protective people of the world when it comes to this bunker, are holding, not only a Halloween party, but a Costume Contest?!”  You chuckled as you took a sip of your beer.  You sat around the table with Sam and Dean as the two of you relaxed after a hunt. 

 

“We aren’t holding it, Garth is.  But it will be here.  His place isn’t big enough.”  Sam corrected.  You smiled at the mention of Garth’s name.  He was a good friend, you hadn’t seen him in a while, maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Alright, so, what is the big prize?  Better be good if you plan on having me dress up…”  You said playful, but still being semi-serious.  You didn’t mind dressing up, but to put in a lot of effort, versus buying a store bought costume, yea…better be a good prize.

 

“It’s not…just a hundred dollar gift card.  But, Garth would really like us to participate.”  Sam said with a small smile. 

 

You rolled your eyes as you set your drink down.  “Okay…for Garth, I’m in.  But I am so gonna kick your guys’ costume’s ass.” 

 

000

 

You sighed as you looked online at costumes.  This was not going well.  You shifted on your bed as you let out an aggravated sound. 

 

“What’s wrong, sugar?”  You heard from behind you.  You got over the jump scare phase a while ago.  After being with Gabriel for so long, you just get used to him popping in.  This time was no exception.

 

“I can’t find a good costume for this party.”  You said softly before leaning back into his arms.  Garth had said you and the boys could invite whoever you wanted to the party, since it was at your home.  Where the boys invited some hunter and non-hunter buddies, you invited some angels.  Mainly the archangels, Cas was already invited, and a couple others, like Balthazar and Chuck.  Pretty much anyone who was close to Cas or Gabe. 

 

“What do you want to go as?”  Gabriel asked as he kissed your head, snapping your computer over to the desk so you could curl up into him.

 

“I don’t know…you know what you are going as yet?” 

 

A big smile filled Gabriel’s face as he whispered into your ear as you burst out laughing.  “Are you kidding me?  That’s not even technically a costume for you.”

 

“Hey, now!  I’m going to rock it, don’t be jealous.”  He said, before pushing you on your back and hovering over you.  “So, that’s who I am going as, so how about you?”

 

You shrugged as you ran your fingers up through his hair, loving how soft it was to the touch.  “I don’t know, maybe we could go as a set?”  As soon as the words were out of your mouth you froze.  Your eyes went wide and you smiled.  “I GOT IT!”

 

000

 

“Really…how come?”  You asked Gabriel as you cooked dinner.

 

“Don’t know.  Just said no.  Everyone else is on board, so it should still work.”  Gabriel said happily, trying to cheer you up.

 

But it wasn’t working.  You wanted them all to be there, your little family through Gabriel.  Maybe it was wishful thinking, asking Raphael to join in on the fun.  You always wondered what was up with him.  Was he really going to miss out on the opportunity to spend time with his family?  It struck a weird cord with you.  So you decided to investigate later. 

 

“Don’t worry.  We have all the main people covered, thanks to Metatron.  Really, I think he was just hovering out there to get an invitation.”  Gabriel said as he bit into a cookie.

 

You scoffed as you looked at him.  “A, you need to let those cool.”  You waved your spatula around, trying to make your point.  You tried to shoo him away from the cookies, but you knew that wasn’t going to last.  “B, we should have invited him from the start.  I feel a little guilty we forgot about him…”  You gave Gabriel a look as he came around the table.

 

“Well, now he is coming.  And thanks to him, we won’t need Raph to play along.”  You settled into Gabriel’s chest as you let your mind wander.  You really wanted Raphael to come, not for the costume contest, but for Gabriel.  He had been trying to repair his relationship with all of his brothers, having Raphael there would help with that…

 

000

 

“I pray to Raphael.” You said calmly as you sat out in the clearing by the bunker.  You didn’t want the boys to know what you had planned, that and you wanted some privacy with Raphael.  You weren’t sure how this was going to go, so just in case, you figured open space was what you needed.  “Please, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“The answer is no.”  His serious voice came from behind you.  You turned and gave him a look.  “I will not participate in this frivolity with you and my brothers.  It is unnecessary.”

 

“Okay.”  You said softly.  “But can I ask, how come?”  You said as you scooted over, making room for him to join you on the swing Gabriel made for you. 

 

Raphael stood there a moment before joining you.  It actually shocked you that he had.  Your run in’s with him hadn’t always been positive.  Well, none of them had been, but you didn’t have a grudge or anything.  You figured he had a bit of a chip on his shoulder from everything that had happened in the past.  And it wasn’t just towards you, he was that way with everyone it seemed.

 

“I feel it is unnecessary.  Participating in such…human…things.”  He said flatly.  He gave you an almost angry look and you sighed.  You had wondered if that was the case, if you being human and with Gabriel was a part of it.  Apparently it was.

 

“…Okay.  I get it, you don’t like me.  Fine.  I just thought it would be fun for you and your brothers to do something together.  Spend time with them.  I know it would mean the world to Gabriel, but I understand why you’re saying no.  I won’t bother you again, thanks for coming.”  You voice was soft and light, but deep down you were hurt.  Ever since that first dinner you had with the angels and Chuck, you had been trying to get on Raphael’s good side.  You tried inviting him down for the prank war, you were sure he would get a kick out of that.  But instead, he said no.  And here again.  Maybe it was time you just stopped trying.

 

You gave out a sigh and stood up, making your way back to the bunker.  You were almost to the door when you heard his voice.

 

“I do not dislike you.”  His voice was timid, shy almost, which struck you as odd, so you just looked at him and waited for him to continue.  “You have a bond with my brother that none of us have experienced.  Michael and Lucifer has their newfound kinship…I am…not necessary, left behind.” 

 

Your heart broke when he said that.  “Raphael, you aren’t being left behind.  You know your brothers love you, they just have a strange way of showing it.”  You walked up and laid a hand on his arm.  “Come to the party.  You don’t have to dress up, just come as you are if that makes you more comfortable.  Come and have fun, with your brothers.  Okay?” 

 

He seemed to think about it for a moment before giving a slight nod.  “I will consider it.”

 

You smiled at him and nodded.  “You can come down and visit me and Gabriel, anytime.  The boys won’t mind, I promise.  He would love to see you, outside of heaven, I mean.” 

 

000

 

You were surprised the next morning when you woke up to see Gabriel and Raphael in the library talking.  You shuffled in, still in your pajamas, as you smiled at both of them.  “Hey, guys!  Up to no good?” 

 

“Morning, sweet cheeks!”  Gabriel bounced over to you before squeezing you tight in a hug and giving you a quick kiss.  “Was just telling Raph here what the party would be like!  He decided to come!”  Gabriel said excitedly.  You knew it meant the world to him to have his brothers there, just having fun. 

 

“I am still unsure if I will be attending in the traditional garb you suggested.”  Raphael said lowly, giving Gabriel a look. 

 

You rolled your eyes as Gabriel started up about why costumes were so important.  You made your way to the kitchen for coffee as you listened to their voices drift through the hall, happy to see the two brothers together again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the night.  You smiled down at the costume you had laid out on the bed.  Gabriel was in the bathroom, making adjustments to his as you slipped it on.  You felt the cool elastic material stretch over you like a second skin.  You zipped up the front and let it pull your body in, accent every curve.  You then bent over and slipped on the shoes, and looked yourself over. 

 

You already applied your makeup, so once the costume was on, you were ready.  You ran your hands down your front and sides as you smirked.  You couldn’t wait until Gabriel saw you in this.  “Hey, baby.  Do you think this looks alright?” You called out to him as you laid across the bed. 

 

“Hold on.  Got a metal and cloth issue…there we go.”  Gabriel turned, making the back of his costume sway.  He walked in and you were breathless.  It seemed a little on the nose to have him go as Loki, the marvel version.  But you were glad he chose that one, because in that green and gold, damn did he look sexy.  It was tailor made to fit him, using grace of course.  You let out a little sigh as you bit your lip. 

 

“Wow…” You said, finally getting his attention and making him look up.

 

“I know, I know…I look like sex on a- oh!” He stumbled over his sentence as he looked you up and down.  His eyes darkened and he let out a deep moan.  “Oh, baby.  You…wow!”  He walked over and crawled up the bed to hover over you.  “You are wearing that, from now on.  All the time.” 

 

You chuckled as you pulled him down for a kiss.  “Like it that much?”

 

“Oh yea…”  He leaned down for another kiss, but was stopped by someone clearing their throat.  “Ugh…Raph…we have to work on your timing!”  Gabriel snapped out at his brother.

 

“My apologizes, but everyone is ready for the entrance.”  He said as he gave you a soft smile.  The last couple days, Raphael had stopped in and spent time with you and Gabriel, and Lucifer or Michael if they were around.  Ever since you met them all for that dinner, they had made it a regular thing to just stop by and say hi now, much to Dean and Sam’s dismay.  Cas didn’t seem to mind it though…

 

“Better get going.  Ready Loki?”  You said playfully as Gabriel helped you to your feet.

 

“Any time you’re ready, Black Widow.” 

 

000

 

“Nice costume!”  Sam said excitedly, but Dean just rolled his eyes. 

 

“Is that all you got?  I thought you were going to kick our costume’s ass?”  Dean mocked.  Gabriel chuckled as he looked at you.  You smiled as you turned to look around.  You saw Jodi and Claire and Garth and his wife.  There were a few people scattered around.  Donna was over in the corner chatting someone up. 

 

“Yea, I am going to.  Me and my team…”  You gave Dean a little shove as you walked over to the steps of the bunker.  You took a few steps up and then leaned against the railing, pulling your gun out to do a pose.  Gabriel twirled his hand and the scepter from the movie appear in his hand.  The flourish was enough to capture everyone’s attention as Gabriel stood tall at the base of the stairs, taking up his pose. 

 

You breathed deeply before winking at Dean and shouting.  “Avengers Assemble!” 

 

Everyone gasped as the rest of your team appeared on the stairs.  There was a moment of silence, followed by shouts and applause as they took in your team.  Across from you, mimicking your pose with a bow in his hands was Chuck, dressed as Hawkeye.  Standing a couple steps up from you was Lucifer, decked out in (you really hoped wasn’t fully functional, please tell me Gabriel wasn’t that stupid) Iron Man gear.  Across from Lucifer stood Metatron.  He walked in on your little pow-wow with the others and asked if he could attend, so you figured, why not.  He was dressed in some nerdy gear with glasses, as Bruce Banner. 

 

And at the top, a few steps higher, stood Michal and Raphael next to each other.  Michael had his head held high as he put his hands on his hips, shield shining in the light, dressed as Captain America.  And Raphael stood next to him, with his arms crossed and glare on his face.  He looked perfect, as Nick Fury. 

 

You smiled as a couple people pulled out their phones and snapped pictures.  Sam was in awe, smiling and giving you the thumbs up, but Dean looked less than impressed.  “No, no, no…”  He said as he walked up to you.  “This doesn’t count.  It is based on individual costumes.”  Dean gave you a big grin.  You and he made a side bet, that if one of you won the contest, the other had to do their bunker chores for a month.  Well, hello freedom from bathroom and laundry duty. 

 

“Hey, Garth!  Are group costumes allowed?” 

 

“You bet they are!”  Garth smiled as he walked up and high fived all the angels and Chuck, probably not even realizing who they were.  “You all look amazing!  I think everyone here is agreed, you guys win the contest!”  Garth handed you the gift card.  But that wasn’t the real prize.  The real prize was seeing the look on Dean’s face when he realized he was doing his and your chores for a whole month.

 

000

 

The party was a blast, and only ended with a few minor incidents.  One of which, unfortunately, was that Lucifer’s Iron Man suit was apparently fully functional.  You would have to patch that hole in the wall later… 

 

But everyone seemed to have a good time.  You leaned against the wall as you watched everyone chatting and mingling.  Even Raphael was having a good time.  He and Donna had been situated in the corner, chatting away about something for a while.  You considered going to rescue him, in case Donna’s excitement was a bit much, but after seeing a smile cross his face a couple times, you decided against it. 

 

Everyone was heading out around three in the morning.  “Leave it, Dean.  I’ll take care of it in the morning.  That way, you can do my laundry.”  You smirked as Sam laughed.  Dean grumbled something but nodded before stretching and heading to his room. 

 

“I would like to thank you.”  You heard a voice say.  You turned to see Raphael standing there.

 

“Of course, Raphael.”  You stood up straight.  “I hope you had a good time.” 

 

“I did.  However, I have many questions about the conversation I had with Donna.  Castiel suggested I bring my questions to you rather than Gabriel or my brothers, he said you would be more open to answering them.”

 

You let out a little blush.  You had become a place for questions to be pointed for the angels.  Cas was the worse though.  Why did all of his questions have to be porn related?  “Sure.  But I’m a little beat tonight.  Maybe tomorrow?” 

 

Raphael nodded as Gabriel walked up and wrapped you up in his arms.  “What’s up, sweet cheeks?” 

 

“Just making plans with Raphael tomorrow.”  You said sweetly as you nuzzled into him.

 

“Awesome!  Not before noon, though.  I have plans for this little spider.”  He winked at his brother before throwing you over his shoulder. 

 

“GABE!”  You squealed as he carried you off.  You were laughing as you waved to everyone as you passed by, trying to keep your face from turning an even brighter shade of red. 

 

When you got to your room, Gabriel tossed you down on the bed before crawling up next to you.  “You looked drop dead gorgeous today, sugar cube.” 

 

“So did you.”  You said softly as he pulled you close.  “Definitely need to make this your regular trickster gear.” 

 

“I love you, little spider.”

 

“I love you too, Trickster.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“I feel responsible for this.”  Raphael said sadly as he looked around the room.  “If I had not been so eager for our new friendship, perhaps this would not have happened.” 

 

“This would have happened eventually.”  Dean shot of quickly.  “Gabriel needs to cool it, man.  He got worked up over nothing.” 

 

“Gabriel isn’t the only one at fault.  The words she said were unnecessary.”  Michael threw out sadly. 

 

“And Gabriel’s weren’t?”  Dean bounced back.  “He started the damn thing!” 

 

“It isn’t any one person’s fault.  It was just a misunderstanding that spiraled.  What we need to focus on is how to fix it.”  Sam sighed as he tried to rack his brain.

 

“I’m not sure if we can do anything.  It will be on them.” Chuck added.  He turned his ear towards the north and he heart broke as he heard your sobs, although miles away, he could still hear them clearly.  Those sobs were the reason they were all here now.  Chuck, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael.  Sam, Dean, and Cas.  Between the seven of them, they had to figure out how to fix what just got broken. 

 

000

 

_2 hours earlier_

 

Communication is key in any relationship.  Perhaps if there had been more communication, Gabriel would be sitting in your room as his rage began to bubble over.  He sat on your bed as he tapped his fingers against your nightstand.  You should have been here, oh…an hour ago?  Where the hell were you?! 

 

There was a flutter of wings and he heard your laughter.  It only added fuel to the already roaring fire. 

 

“Gabe.  What are you doing here?”  You asked innocently. Little did you know that one question was about to shatter everything.  You walked over to him happily as Raphael flew off, dropping you off from another day out with him. 

 

It had become a regular occurrence.  Ever since Halloween, you formed a friendship with Raphael.  The two of you would get together and he would ask so many questions about current things going on with Earth, or simply talk.  You had become a bit of a confidant for him, and you were happy to, you were always happy to be there when someone needed your help.

 

But that was not how Gabriel saw it.  All he saw was more time with Raphael, less time with him.  More laughs with Raphael, less with him.  That was a problem…“What am I doing here?  Really?!” 

 

You froze in your spot as you were leaning down to kiss him.  You gave him a strange look.  “What are you so upset about?”

 

“Our date?!  I had this whole thing planned for you, and you show up an hour late, with another angel no less?!”  Gabriel stood up and bumped your shoulder hard as he walked past you and began to pace the room. 

 

“What?  Gabriel, we never planned a date!”  You said quickly.  You racked your brain, there was no way you had forgotten.  You never forgot dates with Gabriel, if anything, you got overly excited. 

 

“I called you, I left like four messages today!” Gabriel yelled at you. 

 

You scoffed at his anger as you reached into your back pocket and pulled out your phone.  You clicked the button and saw the notifications that you had missed calls and voicemails and texts.  “Gabe, I’m sorry.  I didn’t get them.  You know I wouldn’t stand you up.  I was just with Raph and I turned my -.”

 

“Raph?!  Raph?!  Really, gave him a little nickname did you?  Planning on keeping him?” 

 

“What is your problem?!”  You yelled back at him, finally having enough.  Sure, you missed his calls, but that was no reason for him to act like this. 

 

“My problem, sweetheart, is that you have been more interested in spending time with my brother, than with me.  That’s a red flag for me!”  Gabriel shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, as if demanding an explanation. 

 

“What?  No, I’m not!  Gabe, we are just…wait…what do you mean that is a red flag.”  You ground your teeth as your rage boiled.  He seriously couldn’t be suggesting what you think he is suggesting.

 

“Yea, red flag.  Maybe you prefer my brothers…company, over mine.”  You didn’t need to read minds or have any special powers to know what he was insinuating.

 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!  You think I’m sleeping with Raphael?!”  Your voice hit a new decibel level. 

 

Gabriel held his arms out to you.  As if the explanation was clear as day.  “If the shoe fits.” 

 

Your jaw fell open and you were literally in shock.  He…just…what?!  “WHAT?!”

 

“Been spending a lot of time together, when I’m busy.  So, I can’t go along.  Want your alone time with _Raph_.” 

 

Your jaw was still on the floor when you heard Sam and Dean call for you as they turned the corner.  “Is there a problem here?”

 

“Oh look, the Winchesters!  Father forbid you solve your own damn problems!”  Gabriel bit out. 

 

Your jaw clamped shut as the shock wore off and the pure rage settled in.  “What. Did. You. Just. Say?”  You gritted out as your teeth ground together so hard you could feel your jaw hurt. 

 

“Please.  Don’t act shocked.  Everyone knows it.  You can’t fix a problem, who do you run to?  The Winchesters, or me.  Oh, is that it.  You don’t care which angel it is, as long as they can carry your baggage and solve your problems.” 

 

You glared at him as you straightened up.  “At least I don’t run from mine.” 

 

Gabriel’s head slowly turned from where he was looking at the stunned Winchesters back to you.  “Excuse me?” 

 

“Brothers get into a little tiff, what do you do…run away.  Couldn’t even face your problems.  At least I take mine head on.”  The moment it left your lips, your heart cracked.  And all your brain could think was ‘take it back, take it back, take it back.’ 

 

Gabriel’s eyes glowed brighter and the room began to give a light shake with his anger.  He let out a long sigh as he glared at you.  “This…”  He motioned between you and him.  “Is done.  Find another angel to do your dirty work.” 

 

SNAP.

 

You were alone in your room with Sam and Dean at the door.  You gulped as you nodded your head.  “Wow…just like that, huh.” 

 

Sam reached out a hand for you but you turned and quickly grabbed your duffle before running down the hall and to your car.  It took only a matter of moments before you were on the road, driving away from the bunker as the anger and hurt and heartache settled into your bones. 


	8. Chapter 8

The fight had been a few days ago.  Right after the fight, you took off to a few towns over, holed up in a motel.  You hadn’t left, except to get food or something essential.  The rest of the time you just sat in your motel room, just like you were now.

 

There was no television on, no music, just you and your thoughts.  You sat in the middle of the bed, your back against the headboard, knees up to your chest.  You always seemed to be in some form of that position.  Right this moment, your arms were wrapped around your knees as you cried.  You cried and cried, crying for the hundredth time since the fight. 

 

It replayed in your head, on loop, the entire time.  Your emotions were everywhere, going from heartbroken, to angry, to sobbing, to feeling betrayed, to feeling guilt.  You were heartbroken and sobbing, because you just lost the love of your life.  You were angry and felt betrayed, because Gabriel must think so little of you to think you would cheat on him, with Raphael no less.  And the guilt… “At least I don’t run from my problems.” 

 

Why did you say that?  Why did you use those words?  It was out of anger and spite, you knew that.  But you wished so desperately you could take them back.  That was when your mind went into ‘what ifs’.  What if you hadn’t said that, could you and Gabriel have talked everything through?  What if you had just checked your phone when you were with Raphael?  What if you had just seen those signs earlier, those signs that something was going on with Gabriel.

 

You choked out a sob as you curled in on yourself.

 

000

 

Gabriel did what he always did when he was upset.  He pranked people.  This would have been his third one, today.  It was pretty clever, if he did say so himself.  Had the guys ties turn into snakes.  Oh man, he had to remember to tell you this one, it was too-.  The thought stopped in Gabriel’s mind as he closed his eyes. 

 

He couldn’t tell you.  Not anymore.  His head rolled back as he let out a deep sigh as he flew somewhere else.  It didn’t matter what he did, he couldn’t get his mind off of you.  But he had to…  Gabriel sat down on a bench as he let his head fall into his hands.  Oh father…where did it go wrong?

 

“When you made assumptions.”  A voice came from beside him. 

 

“Go away, Michael.”  Gabriel groaned out as he let out a deep sigh.  “I don’t want to see anyone right now.

 

“She wasn’t cheating on you.”  Michael threw out quickly. 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  He knew that already.  Hell, he knew that the moment he threw it out there.  Why did he?  Because he was an idiot.  But it still didn’t stop the issue, you were having more fun with Raphael than you were having with him.  It was better this way, it would have ended either way, right?  Might as well just pull the Band-Aid off quick. 

 

Michael let out a sigh.  “She hasn’t seen him.  Hasn’t seen anyone actually.  According to the Winchesters, she left shortly after you did.  They haven’t heard from her since.  Not even Raphael or father has seen her.  Clearly you were the only one she wanted.  Father says she is physically fine…  Thought you would like to know.” 

 

Michael got up but Gabriel grabbed his arm.  “Wait…what do you mean she is physically fine…why did you say it like that?”

 

000

 

Your phone rang and you sighed, letting your head fall deeper into the pillow as you blatantly ignored the device.  The boys had been trying to get a hold of you, you knew they meant well.  But you didn’t want to be around anyone right now.  No hunters, no humans, no angels.  You just wanted, you. 

 

You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing as you waited for the ringing to stop, pulling the covers up over your shoulder as you tried to work the cold from your bones.  After the fourth ring, it finally stopped.  You let out a sigh as you tried to focus your mind on anything else, anything but Gabriel.  Cause when your mind went there, your heart ached. 

 

Your phone went off again and your eyes opened.  The boys never called twice in a row…  You shrugged it off as you stared up at the radio clock.  You scoffed as you realized the date…it was Christmas Eve…  Cause your day wasn’t bad enough…

 

The phone stopped ringing again and you rolled onto your back, staring up at the ceiling.  Tears filled your eyes as you threw an arm over your face.  God, you forgot about the gift you bought Gabriel last month.  You saw it in a store and had to get it.  A pre-assembled scrap book. You had put news clippings of the weird things that had been going on, things that he had done.  Had the headlines and pictures, and when you actually knew them, the reasons behind the pranks. 

 

It was perfect for him.  You knew he would have loved it.   You spent days assembling it.  Ironically, some of the times you said you were away with Raphael, you were really just in heaven working on it.  Raphael would drop you off in the garden and let you work, then bring you back at the end of the day. 

 

A sob left you as the tears streamed down your face and you heard your phone go off a third time.  You sat up and snatched the phone off the end table and accepted the call, half screaming, and half crying into it as you did so.  “What do you want?! Just leave me alone!  I want to be alone, why can’t you guys get that!”  Your voice cracked as you let out another sob, slapping your hand over your mouth to keep it in. 

 

“Sugar?”  Your eyes went wide as you heard his voice.  You looked down at the phone and saw the contact, the one you failed to look at before.  There on your phone was a picture of Gabriel, a smirk stretched across his face as a lollipop stick stuck out his mouth. 

 

You panicked…and threw your phone to the edge of the bed and scrambled back to the headboard.  “No…no, no.”

 

You had expected this.  Gabriel thought you cheated on him…it was only a matter of time before he got his just deserts.  Why wouldn’t he…if he really thought you had done that to him, he probably spent these days planning it.  You heard him yell your name through the phone and you clamped your hands over your ears and squeezed your eyes shut.  This was it…he was going to get his just deserts.  You weren’t sure what he had in mind, but it couldn’t be good…this one was personal. 

 

You began to rock as you brought your knees back up to your chest, just as you had been siting most days.  The tears fell down your face as you tried to focus on your breathing.  Just stay calm.  Just stay calm. It was getting hard to breathe, you tried to pull in breaths, but it wasn’t working. 

 

You let out a halfhearted scream as you felt a hand land on your shoulder.  Your eyes flew open and you saw Chuck.  “Listen to me, you have to breathe.  Breathe!” He said to you as he began to slowly rub your back. 

 

000

 

Gabriel tried calling you a bunch of times, but you weren’t answering.  Michael told him you were not in great shape.  You had been just lying in bed all day, barely eating, a wreck since Gabriel left.  That’s what broke Gabriel.  He knew he fucked up, big time.  But he had to fix it, if you would even let him fix it. 

 

The third time you picked up.  Your sob and cry into the phone broke his heart.  He could hear it, all the life and joy drained from you as you dealt with the heartache he had been dealing with for these past few days.  It killed him.  He heard the sound of something hitting something and called out for you, afraid you were hurt.  He wanted to fly to you, be with you, but those damn wardings on your ribs!

 

It was another couple moments, and then he heard Chuck, telling you to breathe.  That’s when he froze.  If Chuck was there…then something was wrong…  Gabriel focused his grace, pinning down his father’s position and flew there.  When he landed, he saw you curled up in a ball on the bed as you sobbed. 

 

Chuck was still trying to get you to calm down, but was having no luck.  You struggled against him as you tried to push him away.  Gabriel took a step forward and Chuck’s head snapped around and looked at him.  “Look!  He is here, he isn’t doing anything. You’re having a panic attack!”  Chuck tried to explain as he pointed over to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel could only stare on as he took a couple small steps towards you, “Sugar?”  He saw a shiver run down your body as you froze.  Then you began to shake as you pulled in on yourself.  Gabriel went to take another step, but he Chuck held up his hand. 

 

“Do it.” You said as you wrapped yourself up in your arms. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Do it.”  Your voice was barely a whisper.  “Just do it and get it over with.” 

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know-.”

 

“Your just deserts!”  You cried out.  Gabriel’s heart stopped, the air was knocked from his lungs as he realized what you must be thinking right now.  “What you think I did…you get upset you do pranks.  I upset you. I’m the one you prank.  Just DO IT!”  You cried out as you looked up to him.  “No one here to solve my problems this time…Just do it.”

 

Chuck gave a sad smile as he took off, leaving you two alone, but neither of you noticed.  Gabriel stood there for a moment, looking into your eyes, seeing the heartache, the fear, the loss.  Dear father…what had he done?  He was by your side in two strides, he sat on the mattress as he pulled you into him, holding you close.

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry, sweetheart.  I’m so sorry!”  He whispered those words over and over to you as you cried into his shoulder. 

 

You sobbed as you realized, this wasn’t a prank.  This was just Gabriel.  Your Gabriel. You wrapped your arms around him, holding his as tightly and as closely as you could, not wanting him to slip away.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, sugar.”  He said to you as you sat there with him.

 

“I…I n-never…cheated…on-.”

 

“I know.  I’m so sorry, I knew all along.  I just got angry and jealous and my mouth went before my mind and then I said those things.  I didn’t mean a word of it, sweetheart.  I love you and I love your hunter baggage and I am happy to clean up ever mess.  Dishes, laundry, you name it.  I’ll clean the whole damn bunker, if…if I could just hold you like this.” 

 

“I’m….s-sorry.”  You cried into his shoulder. 

 

“No…don’t.  You have nothing to apologize for.  It was me, it was all me…I’m so sorry.  So, so, so, so sorry.  I can’t…sorry isn’t enough.” 

 

Gabriel shifted to get closer to you and you gripped him tighter.  “Not going anywhere, just going to make you a little more comfortable…”  He wrapped an arm around you and shifted you so you weren’t all curled up in a ball, instead just tucked into him. 

 

000

 

Gabriel held you until you cried your tears, until his voice was actually hoarse from apologizing, as was yours.  You were currently tucked into Gabriel’s chest as he ran his fingers from your temple through your hair.  You stared up at him, taking in every detail, his whiskey colored eyes, his golden hair.  How his lips would twitch to a soft smile as looked down at you.  How his hair had a slight curl at the ends.  All of these things that you took for granted before.

 

“I love you.”  You said to him as you reached up and put a hand on his cheek.

 

Gabriel looked down at you and gave you a soft smile.  “I love you, too.  And I…I can’t tell you how-.”

 

“It’s done.  Let’s just, put it behind us.  If you…if you want to that is…” 

 

“Yes.  Yes!  Of course!”  He shifted so he was up on his arm.  “I’m not leaving you again, sugar.  You’re stuck with me.” 

 

000

 

“You sure about this?”  Michael asked as he looked at the others dubiously.  “I don’t understand how this is going to fix everything.”

 

“It won’t.  It’s already been fixed.”  Chuck said happily.  “I told you, it was up to them.  Just needed a little push.”

 

“That’s why you had me say that to Gabriel.”  Michael asked with a smile on his face. 

 

“Yep, now.  Let’s complete this.  You guys sure this is right?”  Sam and Dean nodded quickly as they looked over the sketches.

 

“Yep.  Maybe make this a bit bigger.  Put two of these in…we all know Gabriel.”  Castiel added as he looked up to his father and brothers.  They all held out their hands as the grace flowed through them, creating what was sure to be one of the best Christmas gifts ever. 


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel flew you back to the bunker that night.  Sam and Dean were quick to wrap you up in warm hugs, while also giving cautionary glares to Gabriel.  You didn’t see them, but Gabriel sure could.  Not that he blamed the Winchesters.  After what he did, he figured he had a long way to go before he had everyone’s trust again.

 

After chatting with everyone for a few minutes, Gabriel led you back to your room.  “Will you stay with me tonight?”  You asked timidly.  You still weren’t exactly sure where you and Gabriel fell.  Would you just pick things back up? 

 

“Hells yea!  I’m going to cuddle the crap out of you.”  He wiggled his eyebrows and you felt your heart melt.  A big smile filled your face as you burst out with laughter. 

 

“You are such a dork.”  You smiled up at him as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  “But you’re my dork.” 

 

“You betcha.” 

 

000

 

Gabriel stayed by your side all night.  You had him wrapped up so tightly that even if he had wanted to get out, he wouldn’t have been able too.  But he didn’t mind, he was just happy to have you in his arms again.  But as you slept, he thought of all thing wrongs he had to right.  He had to find a way to earn your trust back.  He owed Raph one hell of an apology…  The boys. 

 

Morning came with an odd sensation.  He could feel a…tingling?  What was that?  It almost felt like, grace.  But who in the hell would be using grace in the bunker at this hour?  Gabriel figured he must just be misreading things, might be some weird thing in the bunker that is making his angel senses go nuts. 

 

000

 

You looked into the library of the bunker and then back at Gabriel.  “Was this you?” 

 

Gabriel gave you the same questioning glance, confirming what you thought, no.  The library was decked to the halls, literally.  There was garland and bells, and a tree, and gifts and little decorations everywhere.  It looked like someone took a storefront from a toy store and put it in the bunker. 

 

“Hey, mistletoe!”  Gabriel said as he pointed above his head.  “Guess we gotta kiss now.  Rules are rules.” 

 

You shook your head, much too tired and lacking coffee to deal with such a chipper attitude, especially after the days you had.  So leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss before turning and heading to the kitchen. 

 

“Nope!”  There was a loud snap and you found yourself seated in a plush chair by the tree.  Well, Gabriel was, you were on his lap.  You looked down at Gabriel and rolled your eyes. 

 

“You could have at least snapped me up some coffee.”  But Gabriel quickly shook his head, making you look around.

 

“That was me.”  Lucifer spoke as he walked in, sporting a Santa hat.  “Father’s orders.  Everyone is assembling here.  I was tasked with you two.  Michael gets Sam, Castiel gets Dean.  Then a family Christmas.  Even though-.”

 

“Not today.”  Raphael quickly interrupted as he glared at Lucifer.  You shifted on Gabriel’s lap at his appearance.  You weren’t exactly sure how this was going to go. 

 

“Raph…”  Gabriel said softly.  “I owe you an apology.”  He tried to move, but he was stuck to the chair.  “Would get up if somebody would let up on the grace a little!”  You couldn’t help but chuckle at the craziness that had already ensued for the morning.

 

“Nope.”  Lucifer said as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“You need not apologize, brother.  I understand your actions, although they were in great error.”  Gabriel flinched at that.

 

000

 

After a bit of drama and words from Chuck, everyone was gathered around the trees.  There were gifts everywhere.  And you were a bit shocked.  It was as if they had planned this.  There were even gifts from you and Gabriel, which he was just snapping up on the fly.  “What, we didn’t have time to shop!  We were dealing with stuff!” 

 

You rolled your eyes before you face-palmed yourself.  “I can’t believe you went there…”

 

“What?! Just bringing out the elephant in the room.  We are moving past it, we are good.  Right?” 

 

You smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.  “Right.” 

 

The morning went by with presents.  “Oh, that’s right.”  You went to get off Gabriel’s lap and struggled.  “Lucifer…you mind?” 

 

With a snap you were up and took off to your room.  When you returned, you smiled as you set the gift on Gabriel’s lap.  “Merry Christmas.” 

 

Gabriel seemed a bit shocked.  “This is for me?  When did you get this?” 

 

“Umm…like two months ago.  That’s…actually why I was gone a lot of the time…I was working on it.”  You shrugged shyly as Gabriel’s eyes lit up with admiration and regret.  “Don’t.”  You whispered to him as you kissed his forehead.  “Don’t think about it.  Just accept it or I will kick your ass.” 

 

He chuckled at that.  “Yes, ma’am.”  Gabriel quickly discarded the wrapping paper and the top of the box and pulled out the big book.  “What is this?”  He flipped open the cover and a big grin filled his face.  “Holy crap!”  He exclaimed as he ran a hand over the articles, flipping through the book excitedly.  “This is amazing!” 

 

“You like it?”  You asked with a nervous smile on your face. 

 

“Sweetheart, I love it.”  Gabriel pulled you down into his lap as he kissed you tenderly.  “Best gift, ever.”

 

“You will be taking back those words.”  Lucifer said with a smirk.  “Shall we show them now?” 

 

“Show us what?”  You asked as everyone gave you knowing smiles.  “That’s not creepy at all.”  You whispered to Gabriel as he got up with you and the boys led you out to the garage.  Dean tossed you the keys to your car and gave you a little slip of paper with some directions on it. 

 

“Have fun!  It’s from all of us!”  That was all anyone would offer before sending you on your way.  You drove down the road as Gabriel read you the instructions, one by on.  It only took about twenty minutes before Gabriel spoke the final instruction.

 

“Pull into the first drive on the left.”  Gabriel looked up and then pointed it out when he saw it. 

 

You pulled in and found yourself going down a long tree lined drive.  You came out where there was a turnabout and a solitary house sitting there.  You stopped the car and looked around.  “Okay…what now?”

 

Gabriel shrugged as he looked over the house.  “Whose place is this anyway?” 

 

You gasped and grabbed Gabriel’s arm as you sat there wide eyed.  “Holy shit, it’s ours…”  You turned to him and then pointed at the mailbox that sat next to the walkway, the one with you and Gabriel’s names on it.  “They…they got us a house…” 

 

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel turned to you.  “We have a house!”  You started giggling and shrugged.  “Let’s check it out!”  Gabriel was quick to get out of the car, leaving you chasing after him up the walkway.  He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, smiling as he looked back at you.  “Sorry, tradition.”

 

“What IS?!”  Gabriel lifted you up in his arms as he carried you across the threshold.  You burst out in laughter as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  “That’s for married couples, you goof!” 

 

But it didn’t stop there.  Gabriel held you in his arms as he walked through the entire house.  It was amazing.  It had two front rooms, one of which was decorated with a Christmas tree, a study filled with lore books, a massive kitchen.  “Why are there two ovens?”  You asked as Gabriel carried you through. 

 

Up the stairs was a few bedrooms, a couple bathrooms.  And one master bedroom, which was done up very nicely.  Gabriel set you down on the bed as he gave you a soft kiss.  You went to pull him in for more, but he quickly backed away, looking around the room. “Gabe, what’s wrong?”

 

“Hold on…”  He quickly zapped away as you pushed yourself back on the bed and kicked your shoes off, making yourself comfortable as you waited for him to come back.  You heard Gabriel start laughing before he zapped back in  “So…prepare yourself, cause this is perfect.  We have a stairway to heaven.” 

 

“What?”

 

“A stairway, that when you walk up it, leads you to the Garden.  Stairway to heaven.”  You laughed as Gabriel plopped down next to you on the bed. 

 

“They really outdid themselves.”  You said as you ran your fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

 

“That they did.  But the surprises aren’t over yet. I also have a gift…”  Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace.  You gasped as you saw that the pendant was a softly glowing stone.  “This…”  He pointed to the small stone.  “Is a small part of my grace.  See, for angels, it’s customary to give a piece of your grace as a sign of devotion.  An engagement ring, if you will.  So I put this together a while back.  Was waiting for the right moment, think it’s now.”  Gabriel offered it over to you.

 

“You are…are you asking me to marry you?” 

 

“Depends.”  Gabriel said as he watched you play with the small stone.

 

“On what?”  You said softly, looking up to him. 

 

“On if you say yes.” 

 

The boys were right.  The scrapbook wasn’t the best gift ever.  The best gift was getting a house, and a sliver of grace, signifying the start of a new life with Gabriel. 


	10. Chapter 10

You woke slowly the next morning, feeling the comfortable blankets and sheets around you, the plushness of the bed, the pillow cradling your cheek.  You smiled as you stretched out your body and let your eyes flutter open to see your new bedroom...in your new house with Gabriel.

 

You sat up, wrapping yourself in a blanket for warmth as you looked around.  It was hard to believe you now had your own house with Gabriel.  You didn’t think you would ever be able to put your life back together after what had happened, but here you were. 

 

Your stomach churned a little bit, thinking about the last few weeks, but you pushed it from your mind as you let your hand drift down to the small pendent at your breast.  You fiddled with it, loving how it gave a soft glow and seemed to respond to your touch by glowing brighter there. 

 

A piece of Gabriel’s grace.  You would always have him with you from now on…

 

And now you were engaged!  That’s what this meant, giving of grace meant that you were engaged to the angel.  Would you need to get married?  Would there be a ceremony?  The thought of Gabriel all dressed up in a nice tux and you in a white dress, although a nice picture, just didn’t seem right.  Maybe you could do something different?

 

You let yourself stretch out once more before slowly sliding off the bed and walking towards the door. 

 

“Gabriel?”  You called out, knowing that this was a big house and Gabriel could be anywhere.  Or in heaven.  You still couldn’t believe you had a stairway to heaven, but you were happy for it.  You loved spending time in the garden, and now you could always visit!

 

“Gabe?  Baby where are you?”  You padded down the hallway and made it to the stairs before you heard the loud crash and clanging of pots and pans, followed by a long string of curses from your favorite angel. 

 

“Yep…that’s gonna leave a scar.”  Now, normally you wouldn’t worry too much over Gabriel, as he was an archangel and could survive most things…but when an angel says, ‘that’s gonna leave a scar’…things get put in perspective and the panic sets in.

 

You were sprinting down the stairs and around the corner, screaming for him the whole way.  You ignored his attempts to tell you to stay out of the kitchen, but you wouldn’t listen, not if he was hurt, so you just barreled into the room and slid to a stop. 

 

You took in the sight around you and couldn’t help but shoot a glare towards your angel. 

 

“What the hell happened?!” 

 

“Oh, sugar cube!”  Gabriel whined as he gave a big pout.  “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed…you ruined the surprise.” 

 

On a normal day, you would have smiled and walked up to him, giving him tons of kisses and love for the mere idea of him making you a homemade breakfast in bed.  It was sweet, it was romantic, it was perfect…

 

But not when there was some type of food substance covering every inch of the kitchen, not when almost every pot and pan was out and dirtied or on the floor, not when your angel is holding his hand, which is bleeding so bad it is dripping onto the floor, with this sheepish look on his face.

 

Honestly, you didn’t care about the kitchen, he could snap that back to order in no time, but his hand was another issue.

 

You quickly grabbed the cleanest towel you could find and wrapped it around his hand, ignoring the hissing sound as you applied pressure and began pulling him towards the nearest bathroom.

 

“Gabe, what happened?  How?”  Normally, his wounds would just heal right up, but this one didn’t seem to be doing the trick.  The only time you had seen him like this was when an angel blade was used, but why would he use an angel blade?

 

“So…I know what you’re thinking. Really do…and yes, it was an angel blade.” 

 

“What were you doing with an angel blade?!”  You managed to get him into the bathroom, leaving a light trail of blood drops along the way and quickly set to work cleaning the wound and then searching for a med kit to stitch him up. 

 

As you did that, you heard him mumble and explanation under his breath.  “What was that?”  You asked as you moved to have him sit on the edge of the bathtub with you, thread and needle in hand. 

 

“Well…it sounds stupid to say it out loud!”  Gabriel finally spoke up.

 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have done it.”  You deadpanned and shot him a look.  “Come on, what were you doing with an angel blade?”

 

He mumbled again, barely a whisper, making you just glare at him until he finally spoke up.  “Fine!  I was out of clean knives and needed to cut the potatoes!” 

 

You couldn’t do anything but stare at him, blink a couple times, and resume your staring.  Did he just say what you think he said?  He used an angel blade, probably his archangel blade…to cut potatoes.  The image seemed to manifest in your mind, seeing Gabriel in his cute little apron, humming a song and slicing away happily and then, oops!

 

Before you could stop yourself you doubled over in laughter. 

 

“It’s not that funny!”  Which only made you laugh harder.  “It really hurts!”  You leaned back and took a deep breath, just smiling at him as you reigned yourself in. 

 

“I love you.”  Was all you could say as you leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.  “How about I finish with your hand and we can finish breakfast together?” 

 

Gabriel smirked and gave a little nod before pressing his forehead against you.  His uninjured hand came up and fiddled with the pendant of grace hanging around your neck.  “I’d love that.” 


	11. Chapter 11

It was amazing to have a place to call your own with Gabriel, no Sam or Dean around to poke fun or rile Gabriel up, no Castiel with his strange questions, just you and your angel.  You reclined back against him as you let out a happy sigh.  It was so quiet and relaxing…and you knew it wouldn’t last.  That is was a matter of fact when you had Gabriel around.  In fact, you were sure that soon he would break down and—

 

“I haven’t done any trickster stuff in a while.”  There it was. You chuckled as he pulled you closer to him.  “Don’t want to, but I probably should fix that.” 

 

“Don’t want you to leave.”  You mumbled into his chest, tightening your grip.  His sweet scent filled your nose as you gave his chest a playful kiss.

 

“Aww…love me that much, sweet cheeks?”

 

“Yea…but I don’t want to lose my comfy pillow.”  You started giggling after you heard Gabriel scoff and play as if he were offended, going off on some tangent about how he was more than just a pillow, he was the whole package.  “Except for being a chef.”  You said playfully.

 

“You are a cruel, cruel person, you know that? Oh!  OH!  That’s it!  Come with me!” 

 

You groaned as Gabriel shot up, disturbing the quiet and comfortable play you had just been laying, giving him a glare as you watched him get up and snap on some different clothes.

 

“Come on, lazy bones, it will be fun!  You have a great sense of humor, and irony, let’s make some mischief!”  Gabriel was adorable, jumping back and forth from foot to foot excitedly, his butt even had a little extra shake in it like he was an excited puppy who heard his own say they were going for a walk…which was a very interesting analogy for what he was suggesting. 

 

“But, Gabe…”

 

“No, butts!  I insist!”  He knelt down to your level and gave your nose a quick peck.  “Gonna be tied to a trickster, you’re gonna need to know how to play some tricks.” 

 

You smiled at him, but still didn’t move. “But that means I have to put on a bra.” 

 

Gabriel thought on that statement for a moment.  “That is a flaw in this plan…what to do…I got it!” 

 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like flying, you actually enjoyed it, especially with Gabriel…but that was when you were expecting to take off, and when you didn’t land on the floor of your living room.  “Shit!  Sorry, sweet cheeks, miscalculated the distance to the couch.” 

 

You gave him a growl as he helped you off the floor and started to dust you off.   “No bumps, no bruises, no cuts…you’re good.  So!  Let’s get some options!”

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers as you let yourself fall back into the couch.  How could he go from all relaxed and laid back to having this much energy so quickly?  It made you exhausted just watching him do it!  Gabriel produced a list of people he was hoping to prank.  Each line had a name, profession, and their ‘wrong doing’ listed. 

 

“Seriously…you are pranking Ben Aflac because you didn’t like his portrayal of Batman?”  You scoffed, rolling your eyes.  “I’m calling abuse of power.”

 

“I’m calling ‘you didn’t see the movie so shut it’.”  Gabriel shot back as he sat down on the couch, a remote and keyboard in his lap. 

 

“I did, actually…didn’t think he did that bad of a job.”  You muttered under your breath, not wanting Gabriel to get into another hour long rant about why Aflac shouldn’t have been chosen for the roll.  He and Dean got into it a while back and that was not another conversation you wanted to bring up. 

 

“Alright, Y/n…who’s first?”  He gave you a soft smile as you looked down at your paper again.

 

“I guess…guy who embezzled from children’s fund.”  This guy sounded like a piece of work, so you really didn’t mind the thought of taking him out.  You sat up as you watched Gabriel hit a button on his special remote and it brought up the guy on the screen.  He was middle-aged, relaxing on his boat in the ocean somewhere.  What a asshole, he clearly didn’t need that money!

 

“So, here is how it works.  We will think of a punishment and type it up in that box right there, hit enter, and then watch the show!  Oh, do you want popcorn?”  Gabriel snapped up a big bowl for himself, happily munching away as he waited for your response. 

 

“No, but I wouldn’t say no to M&M’s.”  Just a snap afterwards, a large bowl, way too large for even five people to eat, of green and blue M&M’s sat on your lap.  Your two favorite colors of the candies, it was sweet how Gabriel always remembered little things like that.

 

“So, what do you think?  I am kinda leaning towards a Jaws like encounter of the non-deadly variety…” 

 

000

 

It was actually pretty fun to get those assholes back for being grade A douche canoes.  And watching it all go down was hilarious!  The first guy got a shark attack on his boat, to which the coast guard was quick to respond…and find a ledger of all his accounting discrepancies. 

 

Then there was the researcher who broke the law on how to treat animals in the lab.  He was downright neglecting and abusing them…so that injection he gave that poor cat?  Yea, it turned it into a cheetah that ransacked the place.

 

One after another, you and Gabriel worked together to cross names off the list, getting people back for all the wrong doings they have committed in their lives.  Your favorite though was the illegal logger who got pulled into an Ent moot!  Seeing the tree come to life, while the guy was strapped to it…priceless! 

 

It was becoming overly clear why Gabriel liked doing this, not only did it teach people a lesson, but it also was so much fun!  There were a few times you had to reign him in though, him wanting to go overboard, but he listened intently to you.  And when the last name was crossed off the list, you were sad to see it was over.

 

“Now…time for the bonus round, and this is all you!”  Gabriel slid the keyboard into your lap.  “Consider this my ‘house warming’ present to you.” 

 

“I thought that was what breakfast was?”

 

“Okay, I thought we agreed to never talk about that again, you signed the contract!”  You giggled as you gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek before turning to the television.  “You ready?!  GO!”

 

He hit a button and you saw Sam, Dean, and Castiel appear on the screen, sitting in the library of the bunker, minding their own business.  “And what pray tell is their offense?”  You joked.

 

“They need some fun in their lives…you know you want to…”  Who could say no to that sly grin he gave you?

 

And when you got a call about an hour later from Dean, who was demanding to know if Gabriel had anything to do with the six chickens running around the bunker, you could honestly tell him it wasn’t Gabriel who did it.  But you also didn’t tell him it was you, either.   


	12. Chapter 12

A hunter’s life is never easy.  You are always on the road, you are always putting yourself in danger, and you are always on edge.  You see more of death, destruction, and evil than anyone else.  It is hard to fight against the inevitable dread that will rise up in your heart after so many years, but you had been doing well so far…until the end of this last hunt.

 

You went with Sam and Dean on a hunt in Virginia.  There was a spirit there that was taking children, holding them hostage in some old house.  The spirit, when alive, had lost her own children, so now she was taking children that she had deemed ‘needed her’.  It was hard, it always was when kids were involved.  But it got even worse when one of those kids didn’t make it.

 

You and the boys had done all you could, you all knew that, but it didn’t stop the pain and dread and guilt fill you.  Perhaps if you had been a bit faster, picked up on the case sooner, that little boy would still be alive. 

 

The drive back to Kansas was a silent one, Dean didn’t even put on any music as the three of you watched the world go by.  You sat in the backseat, trying to get that little boy’s face out of your head…that cold face. 

 

Luckily, after a couple days on the road, you had managed to put yourself together a bit, not wanting to drag Gabriel down the hole with you.  The boys dropped you off at your house, it was late at night so you just quietly walked in and up to your bed, where you knew Gabriel would be waiting for you.

 

“There’s my hunter!”  He said cheerfully, but his face fell when he took in your posture and the sad eyes.  He knew instantly that something had gone wrong, that someone had died, was lost, something…  “Come here, baby.”  He held out his arms to you and you didn’t hesitate to crawl into bed, tucking yourself against him as some silent tears fell from your face and landed on his shirt.  “You’re gonna be okay, sweet.” 

 

Gabriel held you all night, doing his best to keep you comfortable and warm as you slept the night away.  He hated seeing you like that, so out of your element, so distant because of a hunt, which was why he was determined to put that light back in your eyes, and to get a smile on that beautiful face of yours.

 

000

 

Gabriel was humming to you when you woke up.  You felt his hands trail up and down your back, a few kisses on your forehead.  You shifted into him and stared up into those golden eyes.

 

“Morning…”

 

“Morning, you feeling any better today?”  He was upfront, no need to pussyfoot around it, he knew that you knew that he knew you weren’t up to par…why lie about it? 

 

“A bit…it’ll just take some time, Gabe.”  He nodded, shifting and moving as he lifted you in his arms. 

 

“Well, I’m going to help you with that.  First things first, to the kitchen!”  He screamed before flying off. 

 

You couldn’t help the small turn up of your lips at his hilarity as he walked around the kitchen with you in his arms, using his grace to get things to do what he wanted, which was essentially him pouring you cereal, he was banned from anything else. 

 

After breakfast, Gabriel set you up in the living room with your favorite book, a blanket, and the promise of hot chocolate. “Can I trust you to make it without any trouble?”  You asked seriously. 

 

“I won’t be making it, I just have to go get it.  Wait here.”  He gave you a soft kiss and was gone. You shook your head as you settled back against the couch, opening up the book and letting yourself fall into the world.  Gabriel was back a few minutes later with a gourmet hot chocolate from France.

 

You knew Gabriel was just trying to cheer you up, to get you to smile, but it wasn’t really working.  But that didn’t stop him from trying to go overboard…like right now.  Music filled the room, a guitar riff before Gabriel slid out in white boxers, white socks and a pair of sunglasses. 

 

Your eyes went wide as he tried to do his best Tom Cruise impression…but he miscalculated the slip of the floor with socks, sending him past the doorway to the living room and straight into the kitchen. 

 

The loud cacophony of wood breaking and angels cursing and bodies falling echoed for a moment. 

 

“Are you hurt?” 

 

“Just my pride!  And my right wing!” 

 

000

 

It was evening and Gabriel was exhausted, honestly, he had never worked so hard in his life.  When you got down you were a hard cookie to crack, but he was determined he would crack you like a pistachio…but with a gentler touch, he liked you more than a pistachio. 

 

You readied yourself for bed, reaching for the covers before Gabriel bounced onto the bed, standing tall and striking a superhero pose.  “I must ask the lady to join me on the bed!”  He said in a deep voice. 

 

“I am getting into bed, you dork…get down before you hurt yourself…again.”  You mumbled. 

 

“No! On the bed, up here, now!” 

 

“Gabe!”  You whined as he pulled you up.  “Sweetie, I know what you are doing, and--.”

 

“Then don’t fight it.”  Gabriel whispered before giving you a sweet kiss.  “Just let loose, and have some fun!”  He then started to bounce from one foot to the other, making the bed rock.  “Come on, you know you want to!”  He taunted you as he jumped around the bed.

 

“Gabe…”

 

“Come on!”

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“One jump!” 

 

You sighed as you started to shift from foot to foot, feeling the mattress move below you.

 

“Aw, come on!  You can do better than that!”  Gabriel’s liveliness and joy was infectious.  You soon found yourself jumping on the bed with him, laughing as he tried to pull off tricks of doing the splits in midair and such. 

 

Gabriel heard your laughter, and he let himself be filled with pride.  He loved that he could make you laugh like that, even when you were down.  He was quick to wrap you up in his arms and take you down to the mattress with him.  “How do you feel now?!” 

 

You smiled brightly at him, just chuckling as you kissed him. “Thank you.” 

 

“Anytime, sugar plum…anytime.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel reclined in the chair as he listened to Michael drone on about how the younger angels weren’t behaving properly and how he needed some extra help.  He kept glancing at Gabriel, but like hell he was going to sign up for that cruel and unusual punishment!  So Gabriel just snapped up a box of cookies and started munching away.  He looked over to Lucifer and offered him some, to which Lucifer just silently pulled some cookies from the box.

 

“Will you two take this seriously?!”  Michael shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table.  No one was really phased, not even Raphael who Gabriel was fairly sure fell asleep with his eyes open.

 

“We are, but we aren’t volunteering to do your job!”  Lucifer bit out.

 

“I’m not asking you to!  I just need-.”

 

“How is Y/n, by the way?”  Lucifer had this look of defiance stamped on his face when he turned to Gabriel, completely ignoring his other brother for the moment.  If he was going to have to sit in this room for hours on end, he may as well have some good conversation.

 

“She’s doin’ good!  We love the house, by the way.  Thanks for that!”  Gabriel had to suppress a laugh when he saw Michael just hang his head in defeat before taking his seat.

 

“And…have you mated yet?”  Raphael brought up.  His voice was timid, as if he wasn’t sure if he should be asking, but not wanting to be the odd one out of the conversation. 

 

Gabriel didn’t mind the question, it was a good one at that.  Their home was like their nest, so it only seemed logical that was the next step.  “Gave her a piece of my grace, I just need to do all the other formal stuff…”  Gabriel trailed off, not wanting to discuss that with his brothers.  Mating was a private affair, one he would like to keep that way.

 

“And then you will have children?”  Michael spoke up, having given in to the fact that this meeting was going to be utterly pointless anyway, embracing the madness.

 

Gabriel shot his brother a look.  “What?”

 

“Father told us he gave you permission, said he would treasure his grandchildren.”  Raphael tossed out, not noticing or not caring about the hard look Gabriel was giving them all, that silent look of, ‘don’t go there’.  Gabriel knew he wanted children with you, more than anything, but he wouldn’t push it…you two needed to be mated first.

 

“Perhaps start with a pet?”  Lucifer offered as he snagged a few more cookies, seemingly addicted to the bite sized chocolate bits.  “Isn’t that what humans do first?  Tame an animal before they tame another human?” 

 

“It’s called raise, Lucifer.  You raise children.” 

 

“Tame, raise, same thing.”  Lucifer waved his hand, shooing away the comment, instead turning to his brother with a wide grin.  “I have a few hellhounds, if you want something more functional.  Make a good hunting partner.”

 

“You can’t give her a hellhound!” 

 

“Why not?!  She is mating an archangel, it isn’t like the rules apply!” 

 

That sparked the debate over proper pets and terms for children and pets and so many other strange things that Gabriel couldn’t keep track of.  Instead, he thought of you, sitting at home alone, no one to talk with or keep company with.  When you stayed at the bunker, you always had Sam and Dean…maybe a pet wasn’t such a bad idea after all…and maybe it was time to complete the mating.

 

000

 

When Gabriel returned from his meeting, you noticed he had a small little notebook in his hands, but thought nothing of it at first.  But when he started asking you questions and writing things down in it, you started to get curious.  It wouldn’t have been so bad, but the questions were so strange!

 

“Do you prefer cats over dogs or dogs over cats?”

 

“Do you prefer the indoors or outdoors?”

 

“Do you like shiny things?”

 

“Does rice really hurt birds if they eat it?” 

 

And after each question, he would write something down in that damn book.  It was like he was taking notes on you, as if you were some study or experiment.  That night, you finally broke down and asked him.  “What are you writing in that book?”

 

“Nothing.”  He said quickly, before sliding it in his pocket. 

 

“Then why are you asking me these questions?”

 

“Because I can.”  Gabriel spoke quickly, obviously hiding something…and you were determined to figure it out.  You were a naturally curious person, you enjoyed a good mystery and you loved solving it.  Maybe that was why you enjoyed hunting so much?  Either way, this idea of why he was asking questions and what was he writing filled your thoughts for the next couple days. 

 

You finally got your chance for some answers when Gabriel said he needed to see some angels about a nest.  You didn’t understand, and you honestly didn’t think you wanted to, so you went about your day like normal…until you saw that little notebook sitting on his nightstand…

 

One peek wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

You snuck over there and lifted the cover.  Your eyes ran over the pages and you scoffed.  Snatching up the book, you quickly flipped through the pages, reading the same word written all over again ‘nosey’. 

 

“I pray to Gabriel…you are an ass!”  You slammed the book down and went to do laundry certain that somewhere in heaven, Gabriel was laughing his damn ass off!


	14. Chapter 14

You had woke a few hours ago, and were now sitting at the kitchen table, eating your eggs and bacon as you hummed to yourself.  It was simple days like this that you loved, relaxing and just enjoying life.  Granted, it would be a lot better if a certain archangel would just settle down.  He had been pacing all morning, mutter something about ‘big day’ and ‘how do I ask’ and such nonsense.  You were certain it had something to do with you, but didn’t push.  He would talk when he was ready.

 

He was ready while you were mid-bite of your crispy bacon, sitting down next to you and giving you an intense look.  Your mouth was hung open, the bacon halfway in, but you stopped and set it down, looking at him with a sigh.

 

“What’s got you so bent out of shape?”  It was a playful question, but you knew the topic was serious when Gabriel didn’t laugh or snap back a response.

 

He took your hands in his.  “Y/n…I love you.  I love you more than I can bear.  Your beauty is matched only by the kindness of your soul, you are loving and protective, you are funny and have a great wit.  And I was…I was wondering…if you would do me the honor, of officially becoming my mate?” 

 

You were in awe at his words, and his intense look.  Those golden eyes seemed to bore into you, sending a shiver down your spine, but it didn’t stop the answer from coming from your heart.  “Yes, of course.  I love you, Gabe.  Nothing would make me happier!” 

 

Gabriel beamed at that.  “Good…how about today?” 

 

Yea, sweet moment was gone, replaced by a moment where you were now choking on air, trying to pull it into your lungs as it had been verbally slapped from your body.  “What?!” 

 

“It’s just a small ceremony.  All we do is make a pledge to each other, in front of others…then we…you know…mate.”  He wagged his eyebrows at that and you rolled your eyes, but still couldn’t keep the joyful smile from appearing.

 

“That’s it?  I figured it would have more pomp and circumstance than that.” 

 

“Oh, it will.  I planned a whole party!” 

 

000

 

It shouldn’t have surprised you that Gabriel had planned all of this ahead of time.  With a few snaps of his fingers, the backyard was transformed into an amazing party venue.  There was cake, and pie, and just an overall massive amount of sweets, a buffet, music, everything you could want.

 

The others arrived shortly thereafter.  Sam and Dean, obviously, followed by the other archangels, a few other angels such as Castiel and Metatron, and a few of your hunter friends who knew about Gabriel, like Garth and Donna.  It was with Donna’s arrival that you were whisked away back inside the house to get ready. 

 

“But I don’t have anything!”  You argued while she pulled you behind her. 

 

“Sure ya do!  Gabriel said he had everything set!” 

 

And boy did he!  Your closet now housed a beautiful, but simple white dress, some flowers, shoes, and some jewelry.  Everything a bride would need for her big day.  You smiled as you looked everything over.  “He is too good to me.”  You told Donna.

 

“That’s what makes him perfect!” 

 

000

 

The day went by in a flash.  It was as if you had woke up and then it was ending.  Gabriel insisted you do things a more human way.  Chuck ‘officiated’ which essentially meant he stood up front while you and Gabriel did your pledges. 

 

“Y/n.  I pledge to honor you, to support you, to carry you when you are weak, and to stand beside you when you are strong.  I pledge to always put a smile on your face, and to always have a secret stash of M&M’s ready and waiting.  But most importantly, I pledge to love you until the day I die.  No one compares to you.”  With that, he slipped a simple gold band on your finger, and Chuck gave you a nod.

 

“Well…I didn’t have much time to prepare anything.”  A few chuckles came from the group as you looked to your soon to be mate.  “Gabriel.  I pledge…I pledge to never hold you back when you are tricking.  I pledge to always watch over you when you step into our kitchen, to laugh at all your corny jokes, and to not get angry when random things appear in random places.”  Gabriel was beaming at that, loving how you essentially pulled out all of his little quirks.  “And I pledge to love you, forever, not just until the end of my days…because it will go on beyond that.” 

 

Gabriel pulled you forward to a kiss, not even waiting for Chuck to say the traditional ‘you may kiss the bride’, which he was a bit put off by.  “Why was I standing up there then?  Felt like a third wheel.” 

 

“Because you were.”  Raphael deadpanned, not realizing he had made a good joke until everyone erupted into laughter.  But honestly, he had to pick up the slack, since the great and powerful Lucifer wasn’t in sass mode, as he was trying to reign himself in…who would have guessed the devil would cry at a wedding?

 

But the night went on.  Music was played, food was eaten, and you spent the night in your new husband’s arms.  You called him your mate, at first, but then the jokes came out that you weren’t technically mates until you…well…mated.  But you didn’t mind, instead you rested by sitting in Gabriel’s lap as he had you taste test all the delicious snacks he had found.  And one by one, as the stars came out, the guests went away, offering you and Gabriel a more private time. 

 

Chuck, Sam, and Dean were the last ones there, saying their goodbyes and congratulations.  “Thank you for being here, it was like my own little family was here.”  You said as you gave Dean a hug. 

 

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”  Sam spoke up, stealing you from Dean and offering a big bear hug.  “Don’t have too much fun.”  He joked, looking back over to Gabriel who was talking with his father.

 

You smiled as you shouted over to him, “Hey feather head!  We should head to bed…hey, that rhymed!”  You gave Dean a high-five, both of you loving the stupidity of the moment. 

 

Gabriel wasted no time in lifting you into his arms before saying a swift goodbye, if you would call a ‘go away now so we can have fun’ a goodbye. 

 

Chuck waited for a moment as he watched Gabriel carry you to the door, giving a quick snap and a smile before putting a hand on both Sam and Dean’s shoulder, flying them off to their secret bunker.  He was proud his son had found someone to love, to have as a mate.  He honestly never thought any of them would, but now that Gabriel did, he had hopes for the others. 

 

But while Chuck thought to the future, thinking of his sons and any other developments that may arise in the future, you were huddled over, using the door for support at you tried to breathe through the overwhelming laughter. 

 

Gabriel kept snapping, trying to fix it, but he just couldn’t top his father’s power.  The power that had turned your once beautifully decorated bedroom…into a giant bird’s nest to go along with your ‘feather head’ joke.  “Dick move, Dad!” 


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up with a smile, feeling Gabriel nestled in beside you, his slow breathing telling you he was asleep.  Yes, actually asleep.  The mating process, in which he basically split a part of his grace and mixed it with your soul, took a lot out of him.  After enjoying the night and the activities that went along with them, you both finalized your mating.  You were now the mate to an archangel, and he was sleeping peacefully next to you.

 

You smiled as you reached up and plucked a twig from his hair.  Yes, the nest (which you were guessing it was Chuck or Lucifer making a joke about Gabriel’s bird phase when he was younger) was still in your bedroom instead of a bed.  Gabriel tried multiple times last night to fix it, but you said fuck it, grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets, and made due.  It was surprisingly comfortable. 

 

And let’s be honest, you would always have this story to look back on.

 

You watched as Gabriel shifted in his sleep, pulling you with him as he nestled back into the blankets.  He was so peaceful right now, and you loved it.  You watched him for a little bit before finally getting out of bed and making your way to the kitchen.  What better way to say good morning to your husband than with his favorite breakfast?

 

It was a quick and silent affair, creating the double chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and chocolate syrup.  Honestly, the smell alone made you go on a sugar high, you couldn’t imagine what eating it would be like, but if Gabriel liked it, you would make it for him.  You plated it up, writing an ‘I love you’ with the syrup and made your way back up the stairs. 

 

He was just waking up when you walked in.

 

“There’s my beautiful mate.”  Gabriel reached out for you, wanting you to join him, but you just shook your head. 

 

“I know better to get anywhere near you when you have syrup.”  You chuckled as his feigned hurt expression before his eyes lit up at his breakfast tray. 

 

“You made this for me?!”

 

“Yep…now eat up, and if you are good, I’ll give you an even sweeter treat.”  You gave him a seductive wink as you sat next to him, kissing him softly before he turned his attention to breakfast. 

 

He ate slowly, savoring each bite, which made you a bit impatient, so you decided to have some fun.  You leaned up and nuzzled his neck from behind, laying soft kisses on his jaw and nibbling on his ear.

 

“Y/n…”  He said in an almost predatory voice.  “I’m doing my best to be behaved...”  He shot you a look, to which you just nipped at his ear again.

 

“But your taking too looong.”  You drew out the word long, playing with his barely there composure.  “It’s _hard_ to just sit and wait.”  Your voice was just dripping with lust as you leaned up behind him, running your fingers through his hair, giving his head little scratches, just how he liked.

 

“Sugar, you keep that up, syrup is the last thing you will worry about.”  He spoke playfully, but that look he gave you…it was sinful. 

 

You just nuzzled his neck in response as he turned his attention back to his breakfast, but when he felt your hand slowly go down his chest, heading south, his control snapped.  The breakfast tray was gone in a flash and he quickly turned and pounced, kissing the life out of you as he mapped your body with his hands, making you melt underneath him. 

 

000

 

You were walking a little slowly as you made your way down the stairs to your kitchen.  One was because of a slight soreness, the other…well, your legs felt like jelly and your muscles were tight.  Not even you knew you could bend that way.  It had to be trickster magic.

 

“Doin’ alright, sweets?  Need me to carry you?”  Gabriel asked as he looked over to you when you walked into the kitchen. 

 

You just hummed in response as you sat down, letting him do all the work for lunch.  You had never felt so relaxed.  Four hours you spent in that bedroom this morning until now…and every hour was action packed…it felt like you died and went to heaven.

 

“Oh, they wouldn’t let you do that in heaven.”  Gabriel responded, to which you just looked at him.  “What?  You were thinking loud!”  He defended as he handed over a simple sandwich and chips.  “You should eat up though, you’ll need your energy for what I have planned.” 

 

You would have blushed, your body would have reacted, if you hadn’t been so worn out already.  “Gabe, I love you…but I don’t know if I can go again.”  You spoke honestly, with a bit of your pride snapping off. 

 

“Oh, that’s not what I had planned…yet.”

 

000

 

What Gabriel had planned was even better.  He flew you all over the globe.  You went to Paris and window shopped, you went to Buckingham Palace and then had a snack in a local pub, Loch Ness where Gabriel conjured a Nessie to spook tourists with, Italy where you were pampered at a spa, and then finally ending with dinner on a secluded beach with just the two of you.  It was five different trips all in one, celebrating your mating with a honeymoon. 

 

“How’re you feeling, Y/n?”  Gabriel asked as he held you close.  You both shared a reclined beach chair as you watched the sunset over the ocean.

 

“Couldn’t be happier.”  You said as you turned to him, giving him a sweet kiss.  “Thank you for all of this.”

 

“Anytime, sweet cheeks.”  He gave you a wink and kissed your forehead as you both turned back to the stunning view. 

 

You don’t know when you fell asleep, but all you knew was you woke up for just a moment as Gabriel laid you down in your bed, which was magically a bed again.  He kissed your head as he reached over and shut off the light before cuddling in next to you. 

 

“Goodnight, my beautiful mate.”


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel sat in the meeting, praying to his dad (who was leading the meeting) that it would be out soon.  This was the sixth meeting this week that had gone into the wee hours of the morning.  Not that it affected sleep schedules or anything, but it meant that the only time he got to see you was when you were asleep.  It was driving him mad.  It had been over a month since your mating and he hated being away from you like this.

 

“Alright, that sounds good, we can end the meeting there for now.”  Chuck finally spoke up.  Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriel was gone, leaving the other angels to only look on with curiosity at the empty space he left.

 

“Eager, isn’t he.”  Michael joked with his father before turning away to deal with some other matters.

 

000

 

You were fast asleep when Gabriel landed, curled up around his pillow, wearing one of his shirts and pair of boxers to bed.  His heart ached seeing you like this.  Yes, it was incredibly sweet, and sexy as hell, but he knew you were doing that because you missed him.  You were always alone in this big house when he was gone…

 

He climbed in next to you, letting you slowly wrap around him as he settled back.  He had to do something…

 

000

 

You were munching on some toast when you felt Gabriel’s arms wrap around you.  “Oh my!”  You jumped at feeling him behind you.  “I thought you had a meeting today?” 

 

“I did. I’m playing hooky.”  He said with a big grin.  He gave you a kiss and held you close.  “Missed you.”  He admitted softly, savoring each touch you gave him, the warmth of your body against his, savoring everything he could essentially. 

 

“I know.  I miss you too.”  Your sad tone sparked something in Gabriel, making him look at you intently. 

 

“Let’s get a dog.”  He spoke matter-of-factly, as if it were that easy.

 

“What??” 

 

“A dog. That way you aren’t alone here when I’m gone.  Can play with it and brush it and cuddle it, what do you think?”  His eyes were filled with a childlike glee, probably picturing a new puppy running around the house.

 

You had to admit, it was a nice picture, not having to sit about when he was away for meetings, having another living creature with you.  “What about if I go on a hunt?”

 

“Then I’ll take it to heaven with me.  No big deal.”  You shot him a look, knowing good and well what Michael would say if Gabriel showed up to a meeting with a puppy.  You would never think it, but angels were easily distracted by cute things.  You learned this when you and Raphael were hanging out one day and he spotted kittens.  “Okay, so it would be, but it will work! Please?!”  He pouted out his lip, batting those beautiful golden eyes at you.  “I promise I’ll pick a good one!” 

 

You sighed and chuckled.  “Alright.” 

 

000

 

And he did pick out a good one.  A cute little corgi, not even a year old, and gorgeous to boot.  It was a little ball of energy, which made it seem like Gabriel really was at the house when he was actually gone, as the puppy seemed to get into as much trouble as the angel, and ate as much too! 

 

In a moment of humor, you decided to name him Loki, to which Gabriel just shot you a look.  “What?!  It’s not like you are using the name anymore!”  You defended.  You picked the little puppy up, holding it up above your face as you made a childlike sound.  “Yea…I’m a Loki.”  You mocked as if the puppy had said it.  Gabriel’s will crumbled and you were victorious in choosing the name.

 

But that all didn’t matter anymore.  Not as you watched the news, seeing a picture of your little Loki flash across the screen.  You immediately turned the volume up as the news lady spoke.

 

“Police say there were no signs of a break in at the residence, and the only thing missing was the family’s prize Corgis Kingsly and Queenie, as well as their remaining puppy Prince.  The community is baffled that two such prized show dogs have gone missing, as well as their progeny.” 

 

The screen shifted to a woman, well dressed and perfectly put together speak to the reporter.  “We have won eight championships with Kingsly and Queenie, and we had high hopes for Prince.  I just hope we find them soon.” 

 

The news lady spoke again as you began to let your anger bubble up.  “A reward of $5000 dollars is being offered for anyone who can provide information for the dogs return.”

 

You felt Loki, or should you call him Prince, nudge your arm, happily crawling up in your lap, wagging his tail sweetly.  You took a deep steadying breath as you spoke out loud.

 

“I pray to the archangel Gabriel…who will be missing his wings tomorrow if he doesn’t get down here in three…two…”

 

“What’s the matter?!”

 

“YOU STOLE THE DOG?!” 

 

Gabriel looked to you for a moment, opening his mouth and then shutting it quickly, obviously trying to pick his words carefully.  “Technically…yes.”  He tried to put on a cute smile, but it wasn’t working. 

 

“Being cute isn’t going to get you out of this.”  You narrowed your eyes at him, a warning that he had better start taking this seriously.

 

There was a moment of silence before he smirked.  “So…you think I’m cute?”

 

“GABRIEL!”

 

His hands flew up in a surrender.  “Baby, please, just listen…those people, they don’t love their animals.  They were show dogs, which isn’t no big deal, but they weren’t treating them right!  They were kept on tight leashes or in too small of cages and didn’t get any love.  If they weren’t beautiful enough or smart enough, they were tossed out.  What do you think happened to the rest of Loki’s litter?!” 

 

You looked down at the little puppy who was now bouncing around Gabriel’s legs, excited to see him home, and obviously not caring about the raised voices in the room.  You watched as his little butt wagged back and forth, how he happily barked up at his new owner. 

 

You didn’t notice Gabriel move closer until you felt his arms wrap around you.  “He is happier here.  And I made sure the other two dogs were in good hands as well, somewhere those damn people would never find them.” 

 

You sighed, releasing your anger as you saw the instance for what it was…Gabriel was trying to save the dogs, give them a better home.  You nodded and leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his waist.  “Sorry I threatened your wings.”

 

“It’s alright, sugar.  I’m glad you keep me in line, my little ball and chain.”

 

“Don’t push it…”  You joked back. 

 

He smiled down at you and then looked to the puppy.  “So…we can keep him?” 

 

000

 

Of course, you said yes, and Loki was officially your own dog now, and he was growing quickly.  He was out of his puppy size, though still in that playful phase.  Honestly, you didn’t think he would ever break out of it.  But it was nice to have Loki to play with when Gabriel was gone, a little warm friend to cuddle with at night while watching TV, or to take for jogs. 

 

It was about a month after Loki came to live with you that Gabriel popped up in front of you both with a new little ball of fur, a small cat that was purring in his arms.  Before you could even ask, Gabriel spoke up, “He needed a good home, and now when we are away, Loki won’t be alone!” 

 

It was like being a normal couple, relaxing around the house with your pets, a dog and a cat, and it was grand…until two days later when you saw the news report that Luci (whose original name was apparently Duchess) had been taken from a breeder’s home.  You slapped your hand to your forehead and shook your head. 

 

“GABRIEL!” 


	17. Chapter 17

Valentine’s day.  The day of lovers.  You had been so excited for this day, especially since it was the first one you would spend with Gabriel as mates, and for that reason, you had gone above and beyond in your preparation for it.

 

You started out with a nice hot shower and bath, doing all the little things you could think of to make yourself pristine.  You even put on some perfume, which as a hunter, you didn’t indulge in often.  And then you put on you the dress Gabriel got you a while back, the one that drove him crazy, and set out to get his gift.

 

You knew exactly what you were going to get him.  You had spent all of yesterday baking while he was at a meeting, making cookies and cakes and brownies and all sorts of other sweets.  It had been difficult to hide everything, but you knew that Gabriel would never look in the laundry room, so that was the staging area. 

 

It only took you a couple hours to go out and get everything else, a new button up shirt, which he loved to wear around to tease you, and an unexpected pair of socks you found with little golden wings on them.  They were too perfect to not get him, so you added them to the presents list.  And lastly, you bought him a very special book, one that he had joked about getting for a while.  The Kama Sutra.  But that was kinda a present for the both of you. 

 

Getting home, you knew that Gabriel had meetings for most of the day, so you busied yourself with wrapping the presents and tidying up the house, making the bed and such, then eventually with making a nice dinner.  You were so excited for this, the first Valentine’s Day as a married couple!  And Gabriel promised you a few weeks ago that he would be home in time for dinner today, so you just relaxed as you set the table and waited. 

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

It was almost like one of those movie scenes, where the candles on the table slowly melted down, the food on the table getting cold, to the point you just packed it up in containers and put it away on the fridge.  It was sad, putting everything away, setting his wrapped gifts on the counter as you blew out the candles and put away the nice plates and cups you pulled out for tonight. 

 

You were torn at being very angry over the whole thing and then also trying to be understanding.  You understood he was probably in a meeting with heaven.  And heaven was important and all, and Gabriel had a lot of responsibilities with it, but at the same time…he promised!  He promised he would be down here to celebrate today…

 

You just let out a sad sigh as you climbed the stairs and went to bed.  You dress was left on the floor as you slid it off, just pulling on an old T-shirt before climbing under your covers and laying your head down.  Maybe Gabriel didn’t think it was such a big deal?

 

000

 

Gabriel’s head was practically bounding off the table as he hit his head against it.  This stupid meeting would never end!  It wasn’t even something important, just talking about training techniques for younger angels and how to determine who got to go to earth when.  It was pointless and time consuming and he hated it. 

 

“Gabriel, if you don’t think this is worth your time-.”

 

“Don’t give me that!  We have been here for hours!  Just, please, I’m begging you, call the meeting!”  Gabriel pleaded with Michael, trying to appeal to his brother’s better nature. 

 

“He just wants to get back home in time for Lover’s Day.”  Lucifer teased.

 

Gabriel gave him a look.  “Lover’s day?  What are you…oh SHIT!”  Gabriel flew away as fast as he could.  How could he have forgotten the date?  How could he have forgotten about you?  He promised, and he would be damned if he didn’t make good on his promise. 

 

And so he was damned, as he landed in the kitchen, knowing you were making a nice dinner, hoping to see you setting the table and such, but instead the room was dark. The clock over the oven told him was about eleven at night, you were probably in bed already. 

 

Gabriel moved silently throughout the house, quietly opening the door to the bedroom to see you sleeping on the bed, fitfully.  “I’m sorry, sugar.”  He whispered, knowing you couldn’t hear him, but having to say it anyway.  “I’m going to fix this.” 

 

000

 

You woke to the sun sliding across your eyelids, waking you with the sunrise.  You stretched out and shifted, noting that Gabriel wasn’t in bed with you.  Did he even come home last night?  You sat up and felt something strange against your palm, something soft and velvety.  It was a red rose petal.  There were actually dozens of them all over your bed, and now that you had a chance to notice, you could even smell them.  They were authentic, fresh rose petals. 

 

So, Gabriel did come home last night.  A smile started to make its way across your features as you noticed the path of petals led to the door, where there was a beautiful new red dress hanging for you. 

 

You couldn’t help but let out a light squeal as you got up and hopped over to it, giggling when you read the note that was next to it on the door.

 

_Y/n,_

_I am so sorry I missed Valentine’s Day.  I forgot what day it was in that stupid meeting, but if you will let me, I’d love to make it up to you.  Get dressed and follow the petals, I have a surprise for you!_

_You stupid angel that forgot about Valentine’s Day._

 

You chuckled as you took the dress off the hook and slowly slipped it on.  It was a satin red dress, clinging to your figure as if it were a second skin.  You loved it, and you knew Gabriel would as well!

 

You moved out of the bedroom and followed the line of rose petals, seeing as they were coating the floor as if they were a rug.  It made you feel like you were going somewhere special, and it made you feel special that Gabriel was doing that for you.

 

You made it down the hall and to the door leading to the stairs to heaven.  You chuckled as you pulled it open and found yourself walking up and eventually into the garden, where the petals kept going.  It led you through different parts of the garden, letting you see new things. 

 

The petals wound around the garden until it finally reached a very large tree, and underneath the tree stood Gabriel, wearing the new shirt you had bought him, and you were betting the new socks as well, with a picnic stretched out on a blanket behind him. 

 

“There you are, beautiful.”  He spoke with a gentle voice, reaching out to take your hand in his, kissing your knuckles before pulling you flush against him.  “I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

 

“Of course I would, what girl in her right mind would turn down a path lead by flowers!”  You joked, kissing him sweetly.  “This is amazing, Gabe.”  As if he thought it were a challenge, he then raised his hand and a dozen long stem red roses were waiting for you.  You smiled as he handed the flowers over before helping you take a seat on the blanket.

 

“I am really sorry for missing Valentine’s Day.”  He spoke, looking at you with sad eyes as he pushed some of your hair off your shoulder.

 

You hated to see him sad.  You hated to see anyone sad, but him especially, since he was just so naturally happy.  “What are you talking about?”  You spoke with a twinkle in your eye.  “It is Valentine’s Day.  Didn’t you know, heaven is always a day behind.”  You gave him a wink, making his face light up with a bright smile.

 

“Too perfect.  You are too perfect!”  He then pulled you in for a deep kiss, settling you down against the blanket as he let himself claim kiss after kiss, loving how your satin covered body felt against him. 

 

“Food will get cold.”  You joked between kisses, pushing him back again.  He looked a bit put out, but then pulled you back up to sit as he dished out some food. 

 

The two of you relaxed for hours in the garden, enjoying the food Gabriel had brought, which most of which were sweets or what he claimed fell into the ‘erotic food’ category.  But you didn’t complain, as most of them were your favorites.  Hot chocolate in a thermos, chocolate covered strawberries and banana slices, little sandwiches cut into hearts, and so much more. 

 

Gabriel told stories from way back when, especially how Valentine’s Day got started.  He actually told many different versions, leaving you to guess which one was really true.  You told Gabriel about how your day before went, enjoying some time with your new pets and such, how you had dinner that just had to be heated up for tonight.  And then you two just relaxed in a comfortable silence, laying down as you stared at the sky of the garden, watching the clouds go by.

 

“This was the perfect Valentine’s Day.”  You spoke honestly, smiling up to Gabriel from where you were nestled against his chest.

 

“And I hope there are many more to come.”  He smiled before giving you a knowing smirk.  “So…what say we head home…and try out my other gift?”

 

You rolled your eyes, knowing what he was referring you.  “You are such a dork.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Baby…baby, wake up.  Come on you cute little sugar cube, up you go.”  Gabriel pulled at your arms, making you sit up before you were even completely awake.

 

“Gabe!  Go away!”  You pushed against him and collapsed on your bed, pulling your pillow close as you practically growled at him when you felt him pull at your blankets.  “I will shank you!”  You yelled, sending Loki running off in fear at the tone of your voice.

 

“Way to go, you scared the dog.”  Gabriel deadpanned as he poked your shoulder. “Come on!”  He whined. 

 

You poked your head up long enough to look at the clock, shooting him a disbelieving look afterwards.  “It is two in the morning!  Unless someone is maimed or dying, go away!”  You went to fall back into your pillow, but Gabriel caught you up in his arms.

 

He laid soft kisses on your cheek as he purred out his next words.  “But it is April fool’s.  You promised to play with me…help me prank some angels.” 

 

Chuck damn this trickster and his sweet tone.  You practically melted against him with the sweet signs of affection and the sweet voice he was using.  You pushed into him, resting your head against his shoulder and nuzzling it playfully. 

 

“Okay…but tomorrow I get to sleep in.”

 

“Deal!”  Gabriel bounced on the bed while on his knees, giving you an overly happy look.

 

“But I demand coffee first.”

 

000

 

So you sat in a conference room in heaven, leaning against the table as you sipped your freshly made caramel macchiato from a little café in Italy as Gabriel moved around the room.  “Make sure you rig the other door too.”  You said off-handedly as he set up the classic, bucket of water over the door prank. 

 

“That’s why I brought you here!”  Gabriel said happily as he started rigging the other door. 

 

It only took a few minutes for him to finish and sweep you away elsewhere.  You found yourselves in a new area of heaven, one you had never been in before.

 

“Gabe?  Why does this area look like an apartment complex?” 

 

“Because it is.  We may not sleep, but we do like our privacy.”  He offered as he looked over some of the doors and names on them.  “Alright, pick five at random…and let’s have some fun!” 

 

So you and Gabriel went about setting up all sorts of pranks.  Some of them were classics, whoopy cushion, marbles on the floor, and others.  But as the caffeine hit your system, you became a bit more adventurous.

 

You had managed to find Michael’s office, and then proceeded to wrap all of his things in wrapping paper.  Except for his chair, you had Gabriel make that one hollow so he would sit and fall.  In Raphael’s office, you put a layer of clear plastic wrap over the entrance so he would walk right into it. 

 

You even got into Chuck’s office!  Gabriel had no problem flying in there and rearranging Chuck’s desk, as you sat there with a dubious look on your face.  “I don’t see how this is prank.”

 

“Because you don’t know my dad.  He is picky about his things being in just the right spot on his desk.”  Gabriel offered, shifting the pens and pencils around in their holders, moving the computer to the other side of the desk and snapping the furniture in another spot.  “It will drive him mad.”

 

That was when you heard that little voice in the back of your head, the one that usually tells you when you shouldn’t do something…it had been quiet, until now.

 

“Gabe, are you sure we should mess with Chuck’s office?”  You ask timidly, but he just waves you off before grabbing your hand to go set up some more tricks.

 

000

 

You should have listened to that voice in your head. The realization dawned on you as you were suddenly snapped from the garden (where you were handing fake spiders) to Chuck’s office, which was put back to normal.  He just fixed you with a look as you saw Michael, a red-face Raphael (whether from hitting the plastic wrap or anger you didn’t know) and a few other wet and sticky angels from some of your pranks. 

 

You shifted and looked down, knowing when to admit you were in the wrong, but not Gabriel.  He just perked his head up and put on an innocent face.  “What’s up, guys?”

 

Chuck just shook his head and sighed.  “Seriously guys, did you not learn from last year?”  Chuck asked quietly, raising a hand to silence Michael when he went to yell at Gabriel.  “I expect all of these pranks to be gone by the hour, or for the love of me, I will make sure you are in meetings for the next month straight.”  Chuck gave his son a very hard look before he lightened up when he saw your frown.  

 

“I take it this was his idea?” 

 

“Absolutely.”  You shot out before thinking.

 

“Traitor!”  Gabriel put a hand over his heart as he gave you a sad look.  “My own mate, betraying me…”  He gave a fake sniffle and you smiled at him.

 

“Better you than me.”  You joked as you gave his arm a little nudge.

 

Chuck watched as the two of you went on with your playful banter, smiling as he waved away some of the more furious angels.  Michael stood there for a moment before growling as he walked by.  “Sometimes you two are just like children.”

 

Gabriel just grinned as his brother before pulling you close and snapping, sending you both flying back home before anyone else could realize the pranks you had set up in their rooms.  


	19. Chapter 19

Something was up with Gabriel, he wouldn’t laugh as much, and if you said something he would look off to the side somewhere as if he were thinking about something.  And no matter how many times you asked him about it, he always brushed it off.  You didn’t understand.  And you couldn’t understand, because you couldn’t read his mind, you had no idea of what he was really thinking.

 

It all revolved around what Michael had said a few days ago.  _Just like children_.  It had been circling Gabriel’s mind for a while now.  You and he had been mated for some time, had some pets, and were settled.  Sure, you were still hunting and he was in meetings most of the day, or doing trickster things.  But he still couldn’t help but think about children. 

 

He did want children, and he wanted them with you.  He wanted to raise and get to know what his kids would be like.  Would they have your eyes?  Would the get his wings?  It went around and round in his head, until it almost made him dizzy.  He had to talk with you about it, he knew that…but it didn’t seem to go right.

 

“Y/n…do you…I mean…”  He sighed.

 

“Do I what?”  You looked up to him with those beautiful eyes, capturing his attention and his heart, and it made it even harder to find the words.  Because all he could think was that if you both had children with those eyes, he would never be able to say no to them.

 

“Well…you like little things right?”  That came out wrong, he meant children.  Did she like children, which was a stupid question because he knew the answer?

 

“Uh…sure, I guess.”  You chuckled as you watched him fiddle with his hands as he tried another attempt.

 

“Well, what if we got a little thing?”  _Oh for the love of dad_ , he screamed in his mind, _stop calling them little things_! “I mean…you know…little…people…things…never mind!”  And off he flew in a huff, leaving you stunned and in shock and confusion as you sat on the couch with Luci and Loki. 

 

He landed on a lonely beach, just watching the waves as he tried to put together a practiced speech to talk with you about this topic.  He knew you wanted children, you had talked about it before with him, but now that it really was an option, he was nervous.  Sure, saying you wanted them in the future was one thing, but saying you wanted one now was a completely different thing.  What if you changed your mind?  What if you wanted to wait longer?  Or even more terrifying, what if you did want them now?!

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his head as if he could will the thoughts and words into his mind with his fingers. 

 

“I pray to Gabriel…could you come back home please?” 

 

Your voice echoed in his head.  He could hear the worry in your voice.  Oh man, he must have freaked you out or something.  He didn’t mean too, but he had to leave before he said something stupid and ruined everything.  He wanted to fly to you right now, but he just needed more time…he needed to figure out what to say.

 

“Gabriel, please.  I’m worried about you.”

 

He let out a deep sigh as he stood up and brushed the sand off, going through the motions of anything he could think of to prolong his flight.  But it only gave him another couple of minutes before he was off. 

 

You were sitting on the bed, cross legged as you waited patiently for him.  He landed before you, letting you reach out and take his hands in yours, letting you slowly run your thumb over his knuckles in a tender way, letting you clam his nerves.

 

“Gabe…what were you trying to say earlier?  Cause I don’t think it came out right.”  You said with a smile, looking up at him. 

 

His mouth opened and closed a couple times before he pulled his hands away and began to pace.  “I just…I wanted…I have to say I…”  He kept stopping, just looking more and more distressed.  He had to get it out! 

 

“Gabe, just tell me what you want to tell me.” You sat up straight, unfolding your legs so you could rise up and stop his pacing.  You put your hands on his shoulders, turning him to you.  You ran a hand through his hair as you smiled at him. “I won’t be mad or upset, just tell me.”

 

The words that came out of his mouth made your heart pound, made your head swim, and you could only stare at him for a moment as you took it in, as you readied your own response.  You couldn’t believe he had just looked you in the eye, a serious look that left no room for joke or humor as he spoke six words that were about to change your world.

 

“I want to have a baby.” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Alright.  Y/n, you will be the sweet lady.  Sam, comfort her.  I’ll be the asshole.”  Dean said as you straightened your clothes.  You had to go do some interviewing at this woman’s house.  You had a feeling there was a coven of witches around this town and you had been trying to figure them out.  The woman you were going to interview right now was one of your top suspects, so it was going to require a little role play.

 

“You’re always the asshole, Dean.”  You joked as you stepped out of the Impala.  Your hair was done up, some glasses rested on your nose, giving you a stereotypical professional look.  Your pencil skirt and white button up also aided in the look to make you look like a badass female FBI agent, and you loved it. 

 

“Shut up, Y/n.”  Dean gave your arm a playful push, making you chuckle as you took his arm in yours and began to walk up to the front door.  “Show time.” 

 

You straightened out as Sam hit the doorbell and you waited. 

 

A woman came to the door and looked you over all dubiously.  You put on your best cheerful smile and began, “Hello!  Sorry to be such a bother, but we are with the FBI, we are here to investigate the recent disappearances in your town.  Do you have a moment to speak with us?”

 

Sure enough, your chipper attitude made the woman smile and welcome you into her home.  And after she made a pot of tea and laid out some cookies, you were chatting her up in her front room.  She told you how she was friends with some of the people who had gone missing, how she couldn’t believe her friends were gone.  She seemed sincere, but they always do.

 

You were getting pent up, so you got up to pace and look around the home, listening to the woman as she told her tale to Sam, who had her wrapped around his finger.  Seriously, how did they keep falling for that puppy look?!  You think they would learn their lesson eventually! 

 

So you walked, noting here and there that nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  If she was a witch, she was hiding it well.  You kept taking steps, noticing how the wallpaper suddenly changed to paint, a familiar shade.  “Huh?”

 

Sam sat there, listening to every word the woman had to say, because sometimes it was only the slightest misstep that could give someone away, and he wouldn’t miss it.  But in his mission, he missed something different.

 

The woman looked to Dean, her scowl evident (Dean may have played the asshole card a bit too heavily), but then she looked over to her right with a smile…but then it faltered as she glanced around the room.

 

“Where did Miss Halen go?” 

 

000

 

“Huh?”  You looked at the wall…you knew that wall. You then looked around and your mouth fell open.  You were back home, in your bedroom…  “Gabriel?!” 

 

The angel stepped out of the bathroom for a moment and grinned wildly before practically running to you.  He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you off the floor and into his arms as he pressed you back against the wall, claiming everything you had in the name of love.

 

You struggled for a moment as you maneuvered your arms, quickly shoving him away when you could and screaming at him.  “What the hell?!  You can’t just pop back when you are horny!  I was on a case, interviewing!  They will notice-“

 

“It’s time.”  Gabriel said with a big grin, stepping back and raising his arms in surrender, but that cocky bastard just stood there, expecting you to ravish him at any moment.  Like hell you would.

 

“Time for what?!  Me to shoot you?  Cause I am armed!”  You growled at him, straightening yourself out.  You were so busy with that, you missed the gleeful, yet nervous, look on Gabriel’s face.

 

“According to that little book in the bathroom…you’re ovulating.” 

 

Well…that changed things.  Your head shot up and you looked at him.  “Seriously?”  He nodded excitedly, and you could see it in his eyes.  He came to you a few weeks ago saying he wanted to have a baby, and you did to.  You hadn’t told the guys, but you had been trying ever since…and you tried many times that night.  But now you had science involved and…

 

You licked your lips.  You didn’t want to condone his actions, because he should have just called you so you could have excused yourself or something, but…

 

“I promise to do that next time…if we even need a next time.”  Gabriel winked and you felt your resolve melt.  You must have said it out loud by accident, or not, but you didn’t care.

 

“Screw it, the boys can handle it.”  And like a flash you jumped up to meet Gabriel’s lips, his hands wrapping around your ass as he caught you, walking you quickly to the bed. 

 

“Should we call them?”  Gabriel said, feeling a bit responsible for having taken you away so suddenly, and also not wanting a lecture later.

 

“Leave them a damn note…then I want all of your attention.”  You looked up to him as you ran a hand down his chest, loving how his eyes darkened as he lifted a hand and snapped.

 

000

 

“Where the hell did Y/n go? She isn’t answering her phone, neither is Gabriel.”  Sam said with a twinge of fear.  It wasn’t like you to just up and leave without telling them.  And you were just pulled from that lady’s house!  Explaining that was a fun bit of a challenge.

 

“Maybe something came up?  Give her an hour and try…UGH!”  Dean had walked in and saw a little paper note on his bed.  But after reading it, he wished he hadn’t. 

 

Sam was quick to walk over and snatch up the note, giving it a bitch face as if it were the trickster as well before he dropped it back on the bed and scoffed.  “Unbelievable.”

 

Neither of the boys could believe the note he left.

 

_Y/n was needed for some long and hard work.  Will return when finished._

_~G_


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriel was lying in bed, your head tucked in on his chest as you slept.  He ran his fingers through your hair, loving the softness and the scent.  You shifted a bit when he did this, snuggling into him deeper, mumbling something in you sleep. He smiled as you did so, it was rare you looked so peaceful, being a hunter had done that to you, so he always took advantage of the moments when you were sleeping to enjoy the sight.

 

But tonight, he couldn’t properly enjoy it.  Sure, he had very much enjoyed the actions leading up to this moment, he always enjoyed that…but it left him wondering.  Was this the time it would work? 

 

You and Gabriel had been trying to get pregnant for months.  He wouldn’t complain, because always trying granted you and him some amazing nights of sex, but at the same time, he was worried.  Shouldn’t it have happened now?  Shouldn’t you be pregnant and he be a soon-to-be father?  Eventually, his mind circled to a thought he had a couple weeks ago, one he had never voiced out loud.

 

What if there was something wrong with his vessel?  What if there was something wrong with him? 

 

He let out a deep sigh as he shifted, letting you settle against a pillow instead of his chest.  He hated leaving you like this, but he needed to talk with Chuck.  He had to know, and Chuck was the only one who would know.  So Gabriel hovered over you for a moment, making sure your blankets were tucked all around you, that you were comfortable on the pillow, and then he leaned down and kissed your temple before flying off.

 

He landed in his father’s office, but it was empty.  He knew that he would be back around soon, so Gabriel just took a seat and thought over what the conversation could entail.  What would he do if his father told him that he couldn’t have children?  What if he had to get a new vessel?  You loved Gabriel the way he was, he didn’t know how you would react to a new vessel.  He just wanted to be a father, why did that have to be so hard?

 

Gabriel had never experienced a feeling like this, a feeling dread and anxiety that flooded his system.  It made his vessel shake and sweat, it made the heart pound and chest feel tight.  He couldn’t handle this, he needed to know.  He needed to know if he was the reason…and if he was…how could he possibly tell you?

 

He was the one who brought it up, wanting children.  He was sure you had never thought about it in the hunter lifestyle before you met him.  And now he couldn’t give that to you?  Would you hate him, despise him, would your relationship break because of it?  Gabriel leaned forward in his chair, running his fingers through his hair.  He couldn’t imagine a life without you, where you didn’t love him…he didn’t know if he could live in a world like that.

 

“And you won’t ever have to.”  Chuck spoke as he walked in.  “I thought you had more common sense than to think like that, my son.  Y/n loves you more than anything, she wouldn’t leave you if you couldn’t give her a child.” 

 

“So…I can’t, then.”  Gabriel felt the tears well up in his eyes.  He didn’t want to break down, but he couldn’t imagine it.

 

“I didn’t say that.”  Chuck sat in the chair next to his son, softly laying a hand on his back.  “There is nothing wrong with you, or Y/n.”

 

“Then why-.”

 

“It takes time, Gabriel.  I know you struggle with it, but you have to be patient.”  Chuck smiled at his son.  Patience was never Gabriel’s strong suit, especially when he could snap up most of his desires, but this was something he would have to wait for.  “You are too stressed, you must relax.  It will happen.  Just enjoy being with Y/n, alright?  And maybe talk to her about it?”  Chuck patted his son’s back as he stood.  “Now, why don’t you go back home, have a talk with your mate.  She has been worried about you…” 

 

Gabriel nodded, a little shocked to hear you had picked up on his recent distress.  He didn’t want to put that burden in your mind, but now that he knew there was nothing wrong, he could talk with you honestly. 

 

Gabriel landed as you had just finished getting dressed and were heading down the stairs.  He met you at the bottom, taking your hand silently as he led you to the couch.

 

“You ready to talk about it?”  You said playfully. 

 

Gabriel just nodded before speaking softly, telling you all of his fears and worries and doubts.  You didn’t interrupt him, you knew he had to just get it out so you let him go on, speaking every stray thought that could cross his mind, and only when he was finished, when you saw the weight lifted from his shoulders, did you speak.

 

“You have been so tense lately, I was wondering what was going on.”  You pressed your forehead against his, looking into those honey eyes that looked to you for comfort.  “It will happen.”

 

“I know.”  He responded, taking your hands in his.  “I know.”

 

“Hey, this just means we get more time for practice.”  You gave him a little wink, and savored the laughter that bubbled out of him.

 

“I love you, sweet cheeks.”  He pulled you into a tight hug before settling you both down on the couch, relaxing as he snapped something on the television.

 

“I love you too, you crazy spaz of an archangel.  Just talk to me some more, okay? You don’t have to fret alone.  That’s my job as your mate, to be there for you.”

 

Gabriel kissed your forehead, and made a vow he would do his best to be more open from now on, not to hide his worries away from you as much, to do all he could to put you both on the same page.  But for now, he just wanted to be with you, so he reclined as he turned his head, watching the documentary of how candy was made. 


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey!  Where’s mine?!”  You joked as Dean sat down with a homemade cheeseburger, loaded with toppings and a side of fries.  You shot him a disbelieving look, playing hurt that he didn’t think of you.  “I mean…I like burgers…”

 

Dean had his mouth open, in anticipation of taking a bite and he looked to you, those puppy eyes like Sam always pulls on him.  He would resist, you weren’t that…no…he wouldn’t…  “Son of a bitch.” He sat the burger down and ripped it in half before pushing the plate between you two.  “Can’t even eat a burger in peace.” 

 

You heard Lucifer chuckling as he watched from across the table.  “Perhaps we should have enlisted Y/n here to help us get Sam and Dean on board for the apocalypse.”  He joked as he nudged Michael. 

 

“Indeed.  Would have been much easier.”  Michael could only joke in return, enjoying seeing his vessel bend to the whims of a sweet look.

 

“Like you two could resist!”  Dean growled out as he tore into his halved lunch.  “Wouldn’t mind a chocolate shake.”  Dean mentioned as a side comment, knowing you would pick up on it.

 

“Yea!  Oh…”  You turned to the three archangels sitting at the table.  Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael all came down to visit with Castiel, as well as wait for Gabriel to return from what he called his ‘trickster duties’ he had been on for the last week.  You had just happened to pop in for a visit, making it feel like a big family reunion.  Which was great for you, because now you had three new targets to plea to for help. 

 

“Guys?  Would one of you mind?  That sounds really good, it would only take a minute.”  You then put on your best innocent look, and Dean lost it as he saw all of them tense for a moment. 

 

“We shouldn’t refuse her…not in this state.”  Raphael spoke quickly.

 

“Agreed.”  Wait, what?  You looked at them, in this state, what did they mean by that?

 

“I’ll do it.”  Lucifer sighed as he quickly just disappeared from his seat, making you turn your attention to the other angels.

 

“Guys…what did you-.”

 

“I heard you and Gabriel were trying to conceive a child.”  Raphael offered up quickly, giving a soft smile as you looked at him like he was crazy.  It must be some archangel thing, because they all were acting strange.

 

“Yea…but-.”

 

“Guys!  I’m eating, and she’s like a sister, could we not?”  Dean said with a huff, trying to keep the visual from invading his mind and making him lose his lunch.  Luckily, Lucifer popped back in with two shakes, setting one in front of Dean and the other in front of you.

 

You didn’t hesitate, taking a big drink from it.  “Oh my, this is amazing!  Where did you get it?!” 

 

Lucifer started explaining how it was from a little shop in Georgia, but got interrupted by the gagging sound coming from Dean.  “How do you like this?!”  He managed to get out as he took deep breaths, glaring at the cup as if it were poison.

 

“Mine was good.”

 

“That’s because your’s was made with ice cream.”  Lucifer said with a big grin.  “I thought with Dean’s unhealthy food choices, a vegan option would be best for him.” 

 

You broke up in laughter as Dean stood up and began his idle threats to Lucifer, leaving you and the others most amused.  But your attention shifted as you heard Gabriel’s voice call out to you.  You hadn’t seen him in a week, and you missed him terribly.  Even though you had Loki and Luci, it didn’t keep you from missing his arms wrapped around you or the morning kisses, and the jokes and innuendos. 

 

“In here!”  You shouted with a smile, getting up to greet him.  “How was your week?”  You asked as you turned to him.

 

His smile was almost luminous when his eyes landed on you, clearly having missed you as much as you missed him.  But then he tilted his head to the side as he spoke, scrutinizing every detail, like something was off.  “Heya, sweet chee…HOLY SHIT!” 

 

“What?!”  You moved over to him quickly, looking over your shoulder at Dean, who just shrugged, as if he could tell you what was wrong with the angel.  “Gabe, what’s wrong?”

 

“Hm…ah…”  You…I-I-I-I…you.”  Gabriel’s breath was becoming quick and short, as he put a hand on your shoulder, his eyes trained on you as he began to shake. 

 

“Gabe!  Guys, help!”  You wrapped an arm around him.  He was hyperventilating, you had to calm him down.  “Breathe, baby, please, just breathe!” 

 

“I-you-my…”  Gabriel’s rolled back and down he went, like a sack of potatoes.  You tried to keep him upright, but he was just too heavy for you, causing you to fall to your knees in the process.

 

“Gabe!”  You quickly put a hand behind his head and tried to get him to wake up.  “Gabe, wake up!  Guys!”  You shouted for help, but only heard the chuckles from the angels as Dean quickly moved over to you to help. 

 

“I guess he realized she was pregnant.”  You froze, looking over to Dean.  Did he hear that too?  They couldn’t be…but…

 

Dean just looked to you in shock and then down to your stomach before giving you a sweet smile.  “Congrats!”  He leaned over Gabriel’s unconscious body and gave you a big hug.  “I’m happy for you, I’m gonna be their favorite uncle!” 

 

“Like hell you will.”  Lucifer growled.

 

“Do you think Gabriel realized it was twins?”  Raphael offered as they moved forward to help wake Gabriel up.

 

“I think that’s why he passed out.”  Michael joked as he knelt down next to you.  “We will take care of him, you go finish your lunch.”  He said sweetly to you, motioning to Dean to get you settled.  “He will be on his feet soon.”

 

“And then we won’t let him live it down.”  Dean said with a smile as he helped you back up and over to your food. 

 

You sat down at the table and was in awe, you couldn’t believe it.  Pregnant.  Twins.  You looked down at your stomach and placed a hand there, not being able to help the smile and happy tears that filled your eyes.  “Hi there…I’m your mom.”  You managed to get out before a happy sob left you.  “I love you…both…so much…” 


	23. Chapter 23

It had been confirmed couple weeks ago, by Chuck, that you were in fact pregnant with twins.  It had ended up taking a couple hours for Gabriel to come around, apparently having an excited grace overload, as Chuck put it.  But now he was back on his feet and pampering you and the babies growing inside you to no end. 

 

In fact, as you slowly came out of a deep sleep, you couldn’t help but smile as you heard Gabriel whispering.  You could feel his breath against your stomach, even if you weren’t showing yet, as he spoke to your unborn children and lay soft kisses on you.

 

“I’ll tell you all about heaven and earth, and the things you can experience.  Maybe one day you will experience them for yourselves, but until then, Daddy will tell you all about them.  What do you want to hear today?  Hmmm…how about how Daddy met Mommy?”

 

“That’s one of my favorites.”  You said with a smile as you looked down to Gabriel.  He smiled back up at you as he shifted to lay his head on your stomach for a moment, cuddling you around your midsection before laying another two kisses on your stomach. 

 

“Gonna love on Mommy for a bit, so don’t look.”  Gabriel joked before shifting up and hovering over you before peppering your face and lips with kisses.

 

You savored each and every one of them, taking the time to sweetly come out of sleep and wrapping yourself up in your mate.  “Have you been keeping our kids up all night again?”  You joked.  Gabriel didn’t need to sleep, but he always stayed in bed with you, but now that you were pregnant, he took the time to ‘talk’ with the little ones.

 

Gabriel gave you a sheepish look as he pulled you close again.  “I just want to spend time with them…”  He defended, making you chuckle. 

 

“I know.  I’m just playing.  But on a serious note…I have to pee, so move.”  You gave him a playful shove as you shifted to get out of bed.  You heard a rustle sound before realizing Gabriel was now on your other side, standing at the side of the bed, waiting to help you up. 

 

“Gabe…I don’t need help getting up, I’m only a few weeks pregnant.”

 

“Humor me.”  He deflected, taking both your hands in one of his and putting the other on your back as he helped you stand up straight.  “Think of it as practice, when you do need my help, we will have this down pat!” 

 

You shook your head as he insisted on escorting you to the bathroom, giving you a sweet kiss before heading down to the kitchen.  “Gonna drive me up a wall, aren’t you.”  You muttered under your breath as you shut the bathroom door, but honestly, you were upset or put out, you loved how sweet Gabriel was being.

 

And he continued to be, almost every moment of every day.  He always made whatever you requested for breakfast, whether from scratch or going to get it from a restaurant, and sat with you while you ate, you two talking about random topics from the weather to baby names to who would be the favorite and least favorite uncle among all the angels and hunters. 

 

It was decided that you were pretty sure that Garth would be one of their favorites, he was just so sweet and worked well with kids, probably followed by a close, tied second of Dean and Lucifer.  When Gabriel offered up his hellion brother, you were shocked, but after realizing that those amazing new pillows and snacks that kept appearing in your house were actually from him, you decided it was a possibility. 

 

After breakfast, you both settled down on the porch swing outside, savoring the nice weather and relaxing as you munched on some cookies that Gabriel snapped up.  You loved how every time you cuddled up to him, Gabriel would put a warm hand on your stomach, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. 

 

You smiled as you put a hand over his, both just watching your stomach as if something would happen, unbelieving that after so many months of trying, it was actually happening, you would actually be parents. 

 

“Oh, I forgot!”  Gabriel said suddenly, snapping up a big bag into your lap.  “I found these.”

 

“Found?”  You joked, knowing he probably just popped into places to snag whatever he ‘found’ that was in this bag. 

 

“Yea…thought it would be helpful.”  He said timidly.  Which was strange, because one thing Gabriel definitely wasn’t was timid.  So you looked in the bag and found book after book on ‘parent’s guide’ and ‘Dad’s tips to Dads on surviving pregnancy’ and a bunch of other books about pregnancy, birth, and how to be parents. 

 

“Oh, sweetie.”  You said with a smile.  “I think you may have went a bit overboard.”  And that point was only confirmed when you pulled out the tenth book and the bag was still half full. 

 

“Just wanted some different points of view.” 

 

“Points of view, huh?”  You shot him with a look as you held up ‘How to pleasure your pregnant wife’.  Gabriel suddenly became very interested in the clouds, shifting to get a better look at them, making you laugh at his coyness.  “You’re ridiculous.”  You state as you shifted up to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Well, I don’t know the rules!”  Gabriel defended, sending you into another fit of laughter as you kept digging through the bag and pulling out more books, and a random half eaten candy bar.  “Oh!  I forgot that was in there.”  Gabriel quickly swiped it from you and took a bite.

 

“Gabe!  How long was that in there?! Don’t eat it!” 

 

“What, not like I get germs or anything.” 

 

You rolled your eyes and sighed.  “Well, at least I will have had experience.”   You muttered.

 

“With what?”

 

“Raising children, because I deal with you on a daily basis.”  You joked, giving him a playful push as you stood up, taking the books inside with you.  “Sticking random things in your mouth…candy bar is probably a week old, isn’t it?”

 

“Tastes fine.”  Gabriel said with a mouth full of chocolate.  “Want a bite?” 

 

“No.”  You said with a laugh, “but I wouldn’t mind a chocolate shake.  One from that place in Georgia that Lucifer got for me?”  You asked quickly, giving your mate a wink as you headed back inside.  “And maybe afterwards we can try out this book.”  You waved the book in the air, loving how Gabriel’s eyes widened and a smirk crossed his features, before he was gone. 

 

“Here ya go!”  You let out a yelp as he appeared before you, quickly catching the bag of books in one hand when you dropped them, holding out the shake in another.  You could only laugh as you pulled him in for a sweet kiss, loving how he gently wrapped his arms around you, not squeezing you too tight. 

 

Needless to say it was an amazing night full of love and cuddles and lots and lots of junk food, not that you minded. In fact, you loved it, especially when you laid down for bed and Gabriel wrapped around you from behind, settling one hand over your stomach as he kissed your neck sweetly.

 

“Good night, my loves.”  Gabriel settled against you as you drifted off, savoring the sweet warmth of him against you, and the gently movement of his thumb against your stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

You got home from the store, excited to show Gabriel some baby things you had found.  A little stuffed dinosaur and a little dinosaur piggy bank.  It had been so cute, you had to get it! So you walked in, going to call out for him, but then paused when you heard some cursing from upstairs in the nursery. 

 

You chuckled to yourself as you put a hand on your now rounding stomach, “So…do you think he is working on something, or is he reading that ‘How do be a dad for dummies’ again?”  You smiled as you thought back to that night a few nights ago when you caught Gabriel with the book.  He had been so embarrassed, but it was sweet that he was doing everything he could think of to prepare for the twins. 

 

“Let’s go see.”  You said as you rubbed your stomach affectionately, loving how you were now starting to show, making you even more excited for the twins to arrive.  You made it to the top of the stairs as Gabriel’s voice drifts out the door.

 

“Damn paint!  Just stick to the wall!”  You chuckled as you turned the corner and looked in.

 

You had to cough to hide your laugh.  Gabriel seemed to be painting the baby’s room.  Except, he had more paint on himself then the walls, and the paint that was on the walls…well…let’s just say you didn’t know that paint could get clumpy on a vertical surface. 

 

“Sweetie, what are you doing?”  You said affectionately, loving the look he gave you, like he was the cat that got caught eating the canary.

 

“Uh…painting the nursery.”

 

“Why don’t you just snap it up?

 

“The book says it’s an important part of fatherhood, preparing the nursery!  It brings you closer to your child, if I just snap it up…I don’t want to take shortcuts with our kids!”  He defended, getting a bit more worked up than you expected.  Whether it was from the pain that was dripping from the long roller and onto his head, or if it was because of some nerves of fatherhood, you couldn’t tell.

 

“I understand, Gabe.”  You reached out to him and took the roller, just dropping it on the ground.  It wasn’t like you could do anymore damage to the carpet.  “Let’s take a break for lunch, and we will come at it again, okay?” 

 

Gabriel sighed in defeat.  “Fine…I think the roller is possessed anyway.”  He grumbled as he walked out of the room, leaving you to just look at the room in wonder. 

 

000

 

That wasn’t the end of nursery catastrophes, as you soon learned a few days later.  You had worked with Gabriel to finish painting, and then were able to turn your attention to the things you needed, like cribs and changing tables and such.  And that’s how the next moment struck.

 

You were sipping some tea when you heard the first bang from the nursery.  “Gabriel?!” 

 

You got up and moved quickly.  You had thought he was in a meeting with heaven all day, with his brothers, so what was he doing here now? 

 

“This is clearly a torture device for men!  This belongs in hell!”  You halted as you recognized that voice.  What was Lucifer doing in the nursery?  You began to tiptoe closer, trying to be as quiet as you could as you heard some other voices drift out.

 

“We would have been able to finish it by now if you hadn’t snapped away the directions…”  Michael, that was Michael’s voice, and he did not sound happy.

 

“I don’t need damn directions to tell me how to put together my kids’ beds!”  Gabriel shouted out. 

 

Oh man…You had to see this.  And without even thinking, you pulled out your phone and got it set to the camera mode…three angels trying to put together a crib, and apparently failing, you had to get this on camera.  

 

So, you snuck around and poked your head out.  To your surprise, it wasn’t three angels, but five.  Metatron was sitting in the middle of the room, looking over the pieces.  Michael and Raphael had a couple pieces they were trying to get to fit together, Lucifer was sat on the floor just glaring at Gabriel as he held pieces for your mate to try to fit together. 

 

“No…that goes there!”  Metatron spoke quickly, walking over to Michael and Raphael, trying to put the two pieces together.  “Or…not.”  He said as they clearly didn’t fit in with each other.  “But they should…” 

 

You snorted out a laugh before doubling over, catching the attention of five, very embarrassed, angels.  “You realize those two pieces go together, right?”  You said, pointing one finger to the piece Michael had at one end of the room and the other pointing to the one Lucifer was holding on the other.  The angels looked at the pieces and then back to you, as if you had grown a second head.

 

“How did you know that?”  Raphael was astounded, in awe at your ability. 

 

You broke down in laughter again as you raised your phone and snapped a few pictures.  “Angels, the lot of you…got bested by a crib!”  You laughed harder as you turned and walked away, quickly sending off the pictures to Sam, Dean, Cas, and Chuck. 

 

The responses were immediate, and hilarious, as the boys said they were coming over to teach those feather heads how it was done, to which you made them promise to bring ice cream.  And then Chuck didn’t text back, but just landed in the kitchen next to you, mumbling how he had to see this for himself. 

 

By the end of the day, you had put together dinner for everyone, enjoying the playful banter between humans and angels and who was smarter over putting a crib together.  You leaned against Gabriel, who kissed your head sweetly and rubbed your stomach.  “I love you…even if you can’t put a crib together.”  You joked before giving his cheek a sweet kiss and enjoying your family’s company. 


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you crazy?!  She is six month pregnant and you want her to go on a hunt?!”  Gabriel was now reaching decibels you didn’t even think was possible.  You sat on the couch as the boys explained what was going on.  Women were being targeted, all who were at some point clients of this women’s clinic.  It seemed obvious that there was a connection, but with so many women who needed to be interviewed, they thought you would be the best option.

 

“Gabriel, calm down.”  You said softly, shifting on the couch to try to get up.

 

“Calm down?!  They want you to…you are not seriously considering this are you?!”  Gabriel couldn’t believe you were considering it.  You were six months pregnant, it looked like you were shoplifting a melon under your shirt, and now you wanted to go on a hunt?!

 

“I’m not hunting, I’ll just be interviewing.”  You knew it would be pointless, trying to reason with Gabriel, especially when he gets into his overprotective dad mode, was like trying to teach a cat how to fly, but it didn’t stop you from giving it a go.  “I can text you after every interview, and when I am done, you can snap me back right away, okay?”  You wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a pleading look.

 

“It won’t be dangerous.  We would never put her in danger like that.”  Sam spoke quickly, trying to make Gabriel see that there was no danger involved.

 

But Gabriel didn’t listen to Sam, he just looked to you.  “I don’t want you, or these two to get hurt.  You couldn’t defend yourself if something went wrong…”  He whispered to you as he set his forehead against yours. 

 

“I know.  But if I even get the feeling something is up, I will pray to you right away.  You are always there to protect me, but these women have no one.” 

 

000

 

So here you sat, having won the debate, interviewing a young woman who went to the clinic for some blood tests.  She seemed to not realize she was in danger, no one, not even the police, had put together the pattern.  But based on what you had learned from this woman and a couple others, you were beginning to think it was the doctor who was behind it all.  You weren’t sure what she was, but she was definitely a suspect.

 

You had finished the interview, crossing that name off the list you had.  You had three more people to see before you were finished, but as promised, you pulled out your phone and texted Gabriel…getting a very strange response.

 

Y/n: I have three more people to interview, then I’ll be done.  I think it was the doctor.

 

Gabriel: Way to go!  You to the info!  Now…on a scale of one to ten, how dangerous are you?

 

Y/n:  What?

 

You thought that surely that had to be a typo.  But you couldn’t figure out what it meant.

 

Gabriel: Never mind, I figured it out.

 

You just shook your head, knowing that no matter how long you spent mated with Gabriel, you would never fully understand the inner workings of his mind.  So you put it from yours and began to focus again on the case. 

 

But after each person you interviewed, when you texted Gabriel, you always got some strange response you couldn’t understand. 

 

Y/n: Two more to go and then I’ll be home!

 

Gabriel: Great! Do you have a gun safe?

 

Or even better…

 

Y/n: One more and then you can come get me.

 

Gabriel: Do you, or any of your family members, have any allergies or strange medical conditions?

 

Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t adding little smiley faces at the end of his messages, you would have thought he was playing a joke on you, but he wasn’t.  He was serious in his questioning, which was even more obvious when he snapped you home after your last interview.

 

“Uh…what happened here?”  You looked around to see a lot of things moved, edges of furniture wrapped in bubble wrap, outlets all plugged up, special lock on drawers and doors, baby gates at the bottom and top of the staircase.  “Gabe?”

 

He looked up to you from where he was rapping the legs of the kitchen table in bubble wrap.  He gave you a curious look before he looked around the house.  It seemed as if a haze had been lifted from him as he rubbed his neck.  “I, uh…I may have gone a bit overboard on the baby proofing.” 


	26. Chapter 26

~~~~

“Hey!  You two knock it off!”  You shouted as you looked down to your stomach, wagging a finger.  “Don’t make me come in there!” 

 

Gabriel chuckled as he heard your voice drift down the hall.  He was currently putting the finishing touches on your lunch, you had some weird cravings.  You wanted a hot ham and cheese sandwich, which was plain enough…but then you wanted caramel on it, with potato chips as well.  Honestly, Gabriel had some strange foods he has eaten, but not even he or Dean would touch this with a ten foot pole. 

 

“Alright, your weird food is ready.  Who is misbehaving?”  He asked as he saw you shifted in bed.  You were due any day now, and your stomach was bursting at the seams.  He had made an alien joke earlier about it, but then you broke down into tears. Apparently there were to be no jokes around the pregnant woman now.

 

“Both.  Kicking at each other.  I blame you, they get their misbehavior from you.”  You jokingly wagged a finger at him as he set the tray down next to you.  “Thank you for this.”  You kissed him sweetly before taking the first bite, groaning in satisfaction at its deliciousness.

 

Gabriel on the other hand was trying to keep his breakfast down.  It didn’t look, or sound, right.  The caramel oozing from the sides, the crunch of the potato chips, the hot smell of the cheese and meat.  Ugh. 

 

“You know…haven’t thought of names yet.”  You said around your meal, happily eating as you leaned against your mate.  “Need names.” 

 

“Okay…how about Thing 1 and Thing 2?”

 

“No.”

 

“Mary-Kate and Ashely?”

 

“I will hit you, don’t think I won’t.”

 

“Velma and Louise?”

 

You just shook your head as you sighed.  “I knew you wouldn’t take this seriously!”  It was so strange to be you at the moment.  Chuck had warned you that typical things of pregnancy would be amplified with you, since your children were half angel.  The mood swings, the cravings, the strange feelings you would get.  And it was obvious now.  The logical part of your brain said that Gabriel was just trying to lighten the mood, having a bit of fun, but then the pregnancy side beat that logic down with a stick and started to cry…sob, to be more accurate.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry!”  Gabriel was trying to calm you, silently chastising himself as he remembered the lesson he learned this morning, no joking around the pregnant lady!  He did everything he could, trying to calm you, but not even the mutant sandwich was working.  “I’m so sorry, Y/n…how about…Mia?”

 

You sniffled as you heard the name.  It seemed to roll around in your head for a moment before you looked to Gabriel, tears still falling down your eyes.  “Mia?”

 

“Yea…I know it sounds cheesy, but…short for Michael?  And the girl from, obviously.”  Gabriel pulled you close, taking full advantage that this sudden change in you was calming you down.  He wasn’t above exploiting that.  “Michael and Lucifer have been such a big part of our lives, I thought…why not honor them, maybe as a middle name?” 

 

You thought about it for a moment.  You honestly loved the idea, naming them after their uncles, the people you loved most in the world.  “But what about Sam and Dean?  They are like my brothers.”

 

Gabriel smiled and kissed your head as he nodded.  “Yea, we can do that.  So…Mia….Samantha Mia?  Mia Samantha?  Deanna Samantha?”  Gabriel started listing off all the possibilities, and you just listened.  It was like you were listening through someone else’s ears.  You couldn’t put your finger on it, but it was like someone was listening through you.  And when Gabriel said one particular combination, you had to stop him.

 

“That’s it!”  You said with a smile.  “That’s her name.”

 

“Her name?”  Gabriel looked to you, seeing how your eyes were shinning just a little bit brighter.  He knew the signs, it was grace.  One of his kids was using grace right now.

 

“Mia Deanna.”  You smiled, not realizing how your eyes slowly started to dim back to their regular color.  “And it works because Dean is Michael’s vessel, and Sam is Lucifer’s, we have to keep those names together.” 

 

Gabriel tried, he really did, to not make a joke, but it slipped out anyway.  “Oh, please let me be there when you explain that logic to them.” 

 

“And Luke Samuel…it’s perfect.” 

 

Gabriel smiled at you as you snuggled against him.  He put a hand over your stomach, right next to yours as you both just watched your stomach, feeling them move about.  “You two like those names?”

 

There was a gentle kick, as if the children were approving.  “Alright, that’s it then.  Mia Deanna and Luke Samuel.  Whenever you are ready, we will be waiting.” 


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel had always heard about the miracle of life, the miracle of childbirth, but he had never had a chance to understand it, to see it firsthand, until today.  You had gone into labor in the middle of the night, woken up from sleep by the pain.  Gabriel wasted no time in getting you to heaven, and his father had no worries about the birth.  You were strong, so were the babies. 

 

And after six hours of labor, which apparently was fairly short, it didn’t seem like it, here he was, sitting next to you on the bed as you both had tears of joy running down your faces, looking at the two most beautiful babies you had ever seen.

 

In your arms, nestled in a blue little blanket was Luke.  He squirmed a bit, not liking how he was swaddled in the blanket, but it was worth it when he opened his eyes, looking up to you with golden eyes, from Gabriel, and cooed. 

 

“Hi…I’m your mommy!”  You said sweetly, looking over to Gabriel, who was just a happy as you were.  “And that’s your daddy…and that is your sister.” 

 

Gabriel shifted so Mia and Luke were closer, loving how adorable they looked with their little curls of hair and their golden eyes.  Mia had a little freckle on her right ear, and Luke kept squirming.  They were so perfect, so perfect, and yours. 

 

“Everything is set.  You all look good, and the little ones are doing fine.”  Chuck spoke up as he put hand on little Mia’s head.  “You both can go home if you would like.  I think Sam and Dean are waiting for you there.”

 

You nodded, smiling up at Chuck as you gave him a silent thank you.  He returned the smile before walking from the room, giving you and Gabriel some privacy.

 

“Switch?”  Gabriel asked sweetly.  “I love holding Mia, but I would love to hold Luke…”  He seemed so shy and timid around them, it was a side of Gabriel you had never seen, but were loving.  He was going to make a great father. 

 

The two of you stayed in heaven for another few minutes before heading home.  Chuck was right, the boys were waiting for you when you got there, wanting to shower their little niece and nephew with love and affection, and gifts…seriously, someone had their bank account robbed to score this much stuff.

 

“What?!  It isn’t like we will get this opportunity again!”  Dean defended when he held up the sixth (yes, sixth) stuffed animal, and it wasn’t even the last. 

 

000

 

Gabriel loved spending time with his family.  You were so loving and affectionate with him and the babies.  And the babies, oh, how he loved his daughter and son.  They were his pride and joy.  Every little thing they did he was sure to celebrate and remember, from them squeezing his finger to cooing at him, to when Luke sneezed and accidently summoned a goat.  Although, he still couldn’t figure out how the kid got the goat in the first place…

 

But it didn’t stop him from spending every moment with them.  Thankfully, Chuck had cut back his duties in heaven, and he had put his trickster stuff on hold for a bit, just wanting to spend time with his little family…but that was the thing.  He couldn’t.  Because everyone and the freaking brother wanted to stop by and see them! 

 

First it was the Winchesters, not that he could fault them, they were uncles, and they didn’t stay long.  But about ten minutes later, just as he was snuggling Mia close, Castiel popped in.  Cas wasn’t so bad, but he kept asking all these weird questions about pregnancy and child birth and how aware you were of the children.  It finally came down to Gabriel making enough pointed comments that he left.

 

But it was enough to exhaust you, so Gabriel helped you put the babies to sleep and then curled up next to you, holding you close as you slept the night away.  He spent the night dreaming of the next day, about what he would do and how amazing it would be with you and Mia and Luke.  And when the sun rose in the sky, he knew it was time to make those dreams come true.

 

But then Lucifer stopped by…and Crowley…and then Michael…and then Raphael…and the Chuck…and then Lucifer again…It was almost sunset and he hadn’t had a single moment alone with his family.

 

“Will it always be like this?!”  Gabriel said with a pout, trying, for the tenth time that day, to pick up and snuggle Luke.  All he wanted was to hold his son, was that so hard?! 

 

“Everyone is just excited.”  You said as you fed Mia.  “It will calm down in a few days.”  You assured him, but you could see that look of ‘I am not going to deal with this well’ all over his face.  “Gabe…imagine if Raph or Michael had a baby, wouldn’t you want to see them all the time too?” 

 

“Yea…but still, I understand boundaries…and these guys don’t.”  He leaned over and plucked Luke up in his arms.  “No they don’t…”  He cooed at his son.  “They won’t let daddy cuddle his baby boy, will they?”  He finally got Luke settled in his arms, the little squirming boy seeming pleased at the moment. 

 

But of course…the moment couldn’t last.

 

“I heard there were little ones to see!” 

 

You looked up to see Metatron standing there.  In his hands were a couple gift bags, which he quickly set on the counter as he moved over to Gabriel.  “Oh, is this-.”

 

“What the hell do I have to do to get a moment with my son?!” 

 

SNAP!

 

000

 

“I don’t understand, I just wanted to see them!”  Metatron spoke quickly, explaining everything to his father.  “What if they are hurt?  What if they are unsafe?  What if-.”

 

“They are fine.  They are relaxing on a little beach, watching the sunset.”  Chuck spoke in amusement.  It was Metatron doing all the talking, but he had to enjoy how his other sons were in the meeting as well, worrying over the sudden disappearance of their brother and his family.

 

“Between you all and the Winchesters, they haven’t gotten much time with just them.  Give the a few days, and then start making your visits in pairs…that should appease everyone.” 

 

“Well, I get to go first!”  Metatron spoke up, eliciting an argument about the marching order and who gets to see them next.  But Chuck just ignored them as he turned his head to the East, summoning a picture in his mind of you and Gabriel.

 

You were relaxed against Gabriel, his arms wrapped around you sweetly as you both sat and watched the sunset, the babies in little cribs Gabriel had snapped up, sleeping peacefully.  The two of you shared a sweet kiss and whispered words of love.  It was the perfect ending to the perfect day, in your mind.  And for Gabriel, he couldn’t have been happier to have found you, and to have his family. 

 

It was truly the perfect life for you both. 


End file.
